Boxes of Chocolates
by NoThisIsNotChelz
Summary: AU: Charlie is abusive. Edward and Bella go to the same school. What happens when Edward falls in love...and what about Bella? And if Edward and Bella fall in love what happens to Charlie? Very Twisted in a GREAT way! Rated M for abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Bella Marie Swan. I have been abused in everyway possible since I was eight. I'm eighteen now, my senior year. I wish school would never start because, with school starting, so does the abuse. In the summer I only get abuse when my father can't find someone else or I can sneak out. It has hurt me physically and emotionally. My mom died right before I turned eight and I have no siblings.

There is no one to talk to.

School starts tomorrow. There is nothing for me to look forward. I pretty much kept my distance from most people. I have no friends. I have no boyfriends. Getting close meant that they would find out more and more stuff about me and with all my secrets, well, lets just say that would be really bad.

I went to sleep early, trying to avoid my father and luckily he didn't touch me that night. In the morning I took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. That was another thing. I never got new clothes unless I stole money from my father and took the bus. Which I rarely did. I hurried through my morning routine and ran out the door. I ended up tripping on my way out and having to pick myself back up.

When I got to school, everyone was excited to see their friends after the long summer, but how could I be excited? I had none. No one said hi as I walked through the busy halls. No one even glanced in my direction. I was nothing special to look at according to my father. I walked into the gym, wanting to get my schedule. Many teens were gathered around in different cliques, trying to decipher who had the same classes as them.

My first class was math, I hurried to it. I didn't want to be late and call attention to myself.

The first few periods were fine. At lunch they served a chicken sandwich. I wasn't hungry and I doubt that it was any good so I went outside and sat under a huge oak tree. Many people ate outside. I never knew why. It was always gloomy outside, only sunny every now and again. I opened up a book that I had with me. I loved to read, I did it constantly. I had so much free time that I had to fill it with something.

I found it hard to focus and ended up looking around. My eyes scanned over the different cliques. Forks had mainly three cliques. Popular, unpopular and, loners. I didn't stare at any of the groups. They were predictable. Nothing out of the ordinary. Instead I locked eyes with another student.

He had tousled blond hair, and was the most amazing, god-like creature I had ever come across. Through all that beauty he still seemed to be shooting death glares at me. I questioned what I did wrong. Knowing that I had no even met him, I left the matter alone an went back to my book.

When the bell rang I stood up, gathered my things and went on to my next class. Biology, with Mr. Banner. I took my seat in his class. I was the first one there and having him before I knew that the seat you choose would be the seat you had for the rest of the school year. Not including that who ever sat next to you was your automatic lab partner in everything.

I looked down at the black desks, reading what people had written on them over the year. As the bell rang everyone had there seat. I noticed no one was seating by me and thanked the lord, for being able to work alone. And just when I thought that something good was happening, all the seats full, the blond-hair god from lunch walked into the room. He would be my lab partner. I heard him and the teacher exchange word then Mr. Banner pointed to the seat next to me. I blushed bright red and hid my face with my hair.

Out of all the people God, why? Why me? He sat down beside me and I glanced up at his face. His eyes were literally black. He did not look happy and was on the very edge of his seat, leaning away from me. And through all that he smiled at me. Now, guys did not smile at me.

They hit me. They kicked me. They punched me. They slapped me. They did not smile at me.

I would have been staring at him with my mouth open if the teacher did start talking. We started to do a work sheet. I breezed through it until I got to one of the last questions. I started to tap my pen against the table and the teacher walked up, surprised me and put his hand on my back.

My back has been the target place for kicks recently, so you can imagine the amount of bruises on my back. I winced and tried to hold back the tears.

"How are you doing Bella?" He asked.

"Fine." Then he patted my back before walking off. I let a tear slip. I could not help it. I felt as if I had just broken my back.

He walked away and a single tear feel out of my eye. I wiped the next one that was threatening to fall. I hoped that this guy next to me did not notice. I closed my eyes and forced the tears back. When the bell rang I was out of the classroom faster than ever before. I nearly ran to the bathroom.

I opened the swinging down and went to the sink. I didn't want people to see me crying. At home, if I cried, I got beat. HE said it was a sign of weakness. There were two other girls in the bathroom. I went to one of the sinks and splashed water on my face, trying to get rid of the

blotchyness. The two girls came up to me and each were on one side.

"Are you okay?" The one with short black hair asked.

I shook my head yes. The pain was gone now.

"I'm Alice." She said smiling, "And this is Rose." She gestured to the girl next to her.

Both of the girls had very pale skin and were remarkably beautiful.

"Isabella. Call me Bella." I said. I smiled, but it was fake.

"Well Bella, see ya around." She said before leaving.

I went to my next class and skipped the last one. I did not want to make up an excuse for why I could not work-out. On my way home I thought about what had happened today. The gorgeous Greek god man that I had met and the two girls. They seemed so nice, I didn't know why they cared enough to be concerned for me. He smiled and they actually asked me if I was okay.

I was not used to this. I was used to being slapped and cursed at. Even by girls. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were not exactly my best friends at school.

I walked into my house and set my bag down on the table. I went into the living room.

My father was waiting on the couch for me as drunk as ever. The three people I had met at school were at the back of my head. I was so scared. I wished I could be an Ares and flee when I was most needed.

I focused back on reality.

He stood up.

"Where have you been?" He said angrily. What was I to do now?

"At school." I scared and nervous of the reaction I was going to get.

"Is that right? Well I have been waiting for you. And I do not like to wait." He said it in a fatherly tone, like what a father would say when you had just finished being a smart-ass. He slapped me across the face, I screamed it hurt so bad. He picked up a table chair nearby and slammed it into me. Everything went dark immediately as I blacked out.

Next Chapter in Edward's PVO

Please Review if you have anything to say. Flames are welcome.

NothisisnotChelz


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't hear her mind, and it bothered me. The day was going good, as good as it could possibly go at least. This one, beautiful girl, the prettiest human I had ever seen, and I could not read to her mind and that bothered me. And then when I sat down next to her in Biology, when I smelled her blood and when I almost killed her, but instead smiled, I knew something was different about her. Something that could make me go past the blood lust. Something that made me want more.

Something that made me not want her blood, but want to know more about her. Something that made me want to keep her safe and hold her in my arms and never let go. To keep her for myself and not share her with the world. To provide for her and only her. She was like my...my other half.

It felt though as if I was in love with her. And I could not say that I was not.

Then the teacher came up behind her and patted her back. And the a tear fell. I knew that there was something deeper, something that I had no idea about. Something that I wanted to know. I wanted to ask her, but I did not want to scare her. I did not know what she was going through. And then when the bell rang and I could hear and see through my sisters' thoughts. I could hear that she was in pain and that something was wrong. I wanted to help her, I wanted to pull her to me and comfort her.

And now I sit at home, seeing Alice's visions. She had two back to back.

_I could see a man, his was obviously drunk, and then there was Bella. I was seeing through his eyes. I was seeing what he was seeing. I was saying what he was saying. Bella was scared. She was petrefied, but you coul tell that she was no rookie to this that it was something that has happened before._

_He or I suppose I in a way stood up_.

_"Where have you been?" He said angrily. She didn't know what to do. To run. To hide._

_"At school." She looked around trying to calculate what was going to happen._

_"Is that right? Well I have been waiting for you. And I do not like to wait." He said in a mater-of-fact tone. He slapped her across the face, she screamed and you could see the pain across her face. It was immediately red. There was going to be a bruise._

_He picked up a chair an threw it at her. It hit her in the head and she fell back against the wall, blacking out. Although she was out, he did not stop. He kicked her over and over then took out his knife. I could see him walk forward towards her, but nothing after that._

And then the other vision.

_I saw Bella. And then I saw myself. We were at the school and I was touching the bruise on her face. She flinched started to cry and then, then I pulled her into my arms._

"When?" I asked Alice.

"The first was five minutes ago and the second is tomorrow." She said.

"I have to stop it Alice." I said, wanting an answer.

"Edward that is terrible. We have to help her. You have to help her. Who was doing those things to her? She is so innocent."

"Slow down Alice. I have no more idea than you do. All I know is that she will not trust us right off. We are going to have to earn it. Slowly." I said before walking out the door. I spent the rest of the night, and most of the morning outside of Bella's bedroom watching over her. I only left to go and get ready for school, taking a quick shower then getting dressed.

I was there before Bella and when she walked up I followed behind her. I knew her classes and when she was safely in her first period class I went to flatter the crap out of the secretary to get her to change my schedule. Thankfully it went well and I was able to get all the classes the same except last period which was athletics for Bella. I went to my class ten minutes late with a pass from the secretary.

When I tried my best not to look at Bella. I looked at the teacher instead. I handed him the note and sat where he directed me to. Right behind Bella. She was so beautiful. I did not understand why someone would want to hurt someone who was so miraculous. I went through the class not paying attention even the slightest.

And when the bell rang and she stood up I followed her to her to her locker. I went behind her and tapped on her shoulder. I instantly regretted it. She jumped and turned around faster than I thought possible for a human. She was scared. It was easy to see.

"I'm sorry." I said, completely sincere.

"It's fine." Her voice was angelic, but she was still terrified. I thought of why a person would tap someone on there shoulder.

"I was wondering it you would tell me where Mrs. Simpson is." Was that really the best I could do?

"You can follow me there." She said before turning back to her locker and putting a book up, just to take another out. She didn't turn to see if I was still there she just walked forward, looking down. That is when a pair of thoughts intruded into my mind.

_What is that tramp doing with Edward Cullen?_ It was Lauren Mallory, one of the queen bee's of the school and the other would be er 'friend', Jessica Stanley.

_She is so going to pay for that. Just wait. Edward will be mine._ Little did they know that, that would never happened. I was not worried about myself. I was more worried about what they planned on doing with Bella. I found myself searching through heads throughout the entire period trying to find Jessica's and Lauren's unsuccessfully.

I was so preoccupied I didn't even see Bella leave or the bell ring. I ran out of the class room a little too fast and thankfully there was Alice.

"Is she okay?" I asked quickly.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Bella." That is when it hit her.

_When Alice was not looking for someone it turned out that she would see things as they happened. So Alice and I saw Lauren and Jessica beating the shit out of Bella._

_"He is mine! Don't go near him. You are just a dirty tramp. You whore." Jessica said as she kciked Bella repeatedly. Lauren kicked her once before they both walked out of the room. Bella lay a heap on the floor, blood slowly spreading across her shirt. Causing the white fabric to go red._

_I didn't even bother to ask Alice where she was. I found her easily by smelling. The blood was strong, but I wanted to help her more. I ran out of the school with her. No one saw me I was moving so fast, and she was out of it. I put her in the passenger seat of my Volvo. I sped to the hospital, Carlisle would have to look her over._

_I think the chapters will alternte between Edward and Bella PVO. _

_Please review if you have anything to say or comment on. Flames are accepted._

_NoThisIsNotChelz_


	3. Chapter 3

-1I didn't know where I was and I was not to worried about it. It felt as if I was on a rock, but I didn't have enough energy to do anything. All I could think about was the pain. I didn't even do anything yet Jess and Lauren had beat the crap out of me. I was shoved into a closet or a bathroom or something. I did not even get a chance to look. She threw me on the ground and started to beat the crap out of me. Then it stopped, then I started to move.

I moaned and tried to roll over to move into something hard and cold. Then I realized I was being carried when someone whispered in my ear. I flinched away from it and tears started to flow harder. It was just going to get worst. I wished I would just die.

"Bella, relaxed. It will be fine." It was Edward Cullen, the Greek freakin' god. There was no way he wanted to help me. Me, Bella Swan. No one wanted to help me. No one wanted to help a loser. I was ugly and stupid. I was no good. I shoved as hard as I could to get out of his arms and when I opened my eyes I realized he was not alone. There were two other people. The girl with the short black hair that I saw in the bathroom and another man.

I looked around to see where I was. I was in the hospital. The hospital. If my father found out that I was in the hospital I would pay. He would get mad and think that I told someone something and I would get beat. I tried to sit down, but Edward pushed me down.

"No." I protest, trying to push his arm aside.

"Bella you are hurt." He said.

"No." I said, pushing harder. It did not even seem to phase him.

"Edward, you can no keep her here against her will." The blond man said.

He let me go and I only got a few steps before passing out. When I woke up I was no longer in the hospital. I was at my house. I thought that maybe it was all a dream, but when the pain hit me I knew I was wrong. There was no way it was a dream. On my stomach there was a white cloth, wrapping it up. I stood up and walked slowly downstairs. If I did not have dinner ready there was no way I could go to sleep painlessly, which wasn't even an option now.

As I prepared dinner for Charlie I thought about how I got home. I guess that it would be that Edward guy, but how I had no idea. That was great. Another man to hit and slap me around. I wished I could get away from it all and never look back. But, that was never going to happen. Was just putting Charlie's plate on the table when he walked in.

"What the hell you little bitch! You know I like it when you cook my dinner after I am home! That way it is hot!" He came up closer and closer to me to where he was just inches from my face then screamed bloody murder.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes." I said.

"That is yes sir to you." He said slapping me across the face then punching me in the stomach. I could feel the cut spit under the cloth. It felt as if it was being cut all over again. I mad the mistake of crying which just made it worse. He punched and kicked and slapped me. Then he stopped and bent down to me, whispering in my ear.

"Have it right tomorrow or it will be worse." I knew he wasn't kidding. I dragged myself up the stairs and into the shower. I had to wash the dry blood off of me. Afterwards I went to sleep, happily thinking about the Greek god named Edward.

_Thanks,_

_NoThisIsNotChelz_


	4. Chapter 4

-1It took both Emmett and Jasper to hold me back. I knew that it was not the right time to intrude, but she was being tortured. My poor Bella was being damaged. She was being hurt. I could save her. When it was finally over and see went upstairs I started to relax, slowly. There was no way I could let this happen to her again. About thirty minutes later, after she took a shower and was asleep in her bed, I snuck into her room.

I knew that in this condition she should not be going to school and I was tempted to turn off her alarm. When I thought about it though I knew that it might just cause her more problems. Then I heard her say my name. At first I thought that she had woken up and seen, but then I realized that she was still asleep.

"Edward...Help...No! Edward! Don't." I didn't know what she was seeing, but I was pretty sure I was taking the place of her father. I did not like it. I knew that it was to be expected, since she now had a fear of me, and even women. I wanted her to trust me though. And after nearly 200 years living in this world you would think that I would have plenty of experience.

I didn't though. This was going to be going as slow as a slug for me. I wanted to hold her in my arms today and now that fate had changed, with me following her, I had completely ruin the chance I had with contact with her. It was going to take even longer.

When morning came around I left before Bella was up. Charlie was gone. His thoughts relatively calm. It would remain that way until he had his first sip of alcohol which would be when he got off of work. Bella thought that Charlie got off of work at six that is why she was so surprised when she found him at home the first time. With a little digging I quickly learned that he got off at three then went to a bar.

With all of Alice's visions she was able to look into the past and tell me about Bella's previous life. Bella's mother died giving birth to Bella. Before Charlie was actually a good man. When that happened Bella was blamed and Charlie took it out on her. He took to alcohol to deal with the pain. Alcohol being a depressant, worked wonders and when he felt that high, it got addicting. When he didn't stop it progressed into letting that anger out on Bella. It has been that way ever since and it was not going to change. Or at least not yet.

Alice had explained to me many times before I understood that Bella would not and will not trust just anyone. It will take a while and a lot of convincing. The best thing we could do was be there if she needed us, and with the fact that she had no idea who we were, I highly doubted that.

When I got to school I went to my first class and took my seat. I did not want Lauren and Jessica to see me following Bella again so I talked myself out of that. Just seconds before the Bella rang Bella walked in.

I was amazed how someone so hurt, and in some much pain could be so flawless. She was like Aphrodite (goddess of love and beauty). I didn't know how the love part fit in, but I did know that she was beautiful. All I needed was a Eros. (Cupid)

Class started immediately. We had a pop quiz and I finished within seconds. I kept my quiz. Turning it in would be a little suspicious. Bella seemed to be stuck on one and I could not help but want to give her the answer. I tapped her shoulder slightly when the teacher was turned around and she yelped. I quickly with drawled my hand as the teacher turned around. He would not even see it was there in the first place. I listened to the teacher's thoughts so I would know what to prepare for.

_Edward Cullen cheating? With his high GPA there is no way. I must be wrong. There must have been a bug or something._

Thank the lord for Vampire geniuses. I did not know how I would flatter myself out of that one. After a few seconds of calming herself, Bella came up with the answer and turned in her test. I followed. It ended up taking the whole period for one stupid quiz. Kids thought that if they postponed that they would not get homework. Little did they know that they were..well...they were right. According to the teacher _they must really care to take that long._ I thought it was all pathetic.

I followed Bella out. Not concerned about the Jess and Lauren or the school.

"I am sorry about that Bella. I just thought you might have wanted some help on number four." I said in my most sincere voice.

"Um, it is fine. My fault." She took the blame for something I did? That was not normal.

"No really. It was mine. I tend to want to help to much."

"Well, thank you Edward, but I can manage on my own." Wow. Bella could defend her self. After what she said really hit her though she flinched. I was sure that she thought I would hit her.

"I am sorry about yesterday also. It was not my place."

"Don't fret over it. It is history." She said before walking away. Of course I had my next class with her and when I heard the vile thoughts of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory enter my head I forced myself to walk away from Bella. I ended up being late just because I went out of my way to avoid them. Not that I minded.

_Thanks,_

_NoThisIsNotChelz_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola People SO...My time is being conumed by school, but it should start to sloww down...I will post chapters ASAP I already have all the way to 11..._

_And I figured out why I like these types of stories. I like the happy ending...AND OMC...I have no idea what that means but, whatever...there is a guy at my school who reminds me of Jasper and his brother is a total Edward...And then Emmett would be Big John...wow...that's creepy. Rose is ash. Alice is Kayla...and Bella is Chloe...haha that's funni...why did I just tell ya that???_

_Anyway! Here you go! Enjoy!_

_NoThisIsNotChelz_

Edward Cullen had seemed to be following me. I thought he was and when I had the slightest thought that he was following me to be nice I quickly pushed it out of my head. There was no way he wanted to be nice to me. He was just going to wrong me like all the others.

I didn't understand and then I did. I took in the answers others gave me to that question. And the question was..."Why me?" I didn't know and I didn't understand. I seemed to be as good as everyone else, but I was wrong. My dad and Lauren, Jessica and everyone else I had let be close had told me. I was no good. Everyone else was better. I was ugly. I was stupid. I did nothing right. I was always wrong.

That is what I was told and I had no choice to believe it, so why would I think Edward wanted to be my friend? That was just ridiculous. Beyond belief.

Then Edward Cullen came in and sat next to me and smiled yet again. I just didn't understand. Why would he want to help me on a test? Most people wanted me to fail so they could laugh a little more.

I went through the class completely unfocused and the next two followed in that manor. Before lunch I walked to my locker and pulled out my book. I was currently reading Wuthering Heights for the eleven hundredth time. As soon as I closed the door there was Alice Cullen, the girl with short black hair from the bathroom.

I had heard a bunch about the new family. Edward, Alice and Emmett were all siblings and so were Rose and Jasper Hale. They were adopted by Dr and Mrs. Cullen. Esme and Carlisle. It seemed nice and I had heard that Rosalie was with Emmett and Alice and Jasper together.

News travels fast in a small school.

"Hello Bella." She said. Her brother Edward came up behind her and I was instantly scared. What if they wanted to hurt me?

"Hi." I said looking down.

"Rose and I are going shopping tomorrow. We were wondering if you would like to come." This would be the time when they did something. Could I say no though? Would that make it worse instead of getting me out of it? Then if I said yes what would become of me?

"Um..." I was confused. I had no idea what to say.

"It is fine if you have other plans." Alice said. Well, since she said that maybe I could get out of it.

"Yeah, I have a test to study for. I am really unprepared." I hope they did not know I was lying.

"That's fine. I'll see you around Bella." Alice said before walking away.

"Bye." I said quietly.

"Are you sure you do not want to go Bella? I could take you home early if you would like." How could I say no to Edward Cullen. Alice turned around waiting for my answer.

"I guess that will be okay." What the hell did I just say that for? I was sure to be in pain after that night.

"Great!" Edward said before following Alice to the lunch room. I headed to my homeroom, Mr. Banner would not mind if I was there early. I took my seat in the back and started to read my book. I was so absorbed I did not notice when the bell rang and when kids started filing in I put my book away.

Edward Cullen sat next to me as I was taking out my notes. We took a quick quiz then continued to take notes for the rest of the period. I glanced over at Edwards. His handwriting was amazingly good. It was like an artist wrote it out. Mine was scribbled and barley legible. Usually it was better, but I was a slow writer and had to write quickly to keep up.

I looked up at him and he smiled. I could not help, but to smile back myself. He seemed so nice. I didn't know how he and Alice could do something to me. I guess it was not unnormal though. Everyone else did it.

_Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing, but Bella is confused so it seems right..ish..._

_Thanks,_

_NoThisIsNotChelz_


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up at him and he smiled. I could not help, but to smile back myself. He seemed so nice. I didn't know how he and Alice could do something to me. I guess it was not un-normal though. Everyone else did it.

Those few moments I got of her being happy was amazing. It made me want to helo her so much more. There was nothing I wanted more than for the woman I love to be alright. To be happy.

I could not wait till tomorrow.

In the morning I waited in my Volvo for Bella to get to school. I had spied on her yet again the night before. She was safe from Charlie that night and I went so far as to actually sit in her room.

She whispered my name in her sleep. Thankfully this time it was not out of terror. She seemed content.

When I saw Bella walk up I jogged up to her. She was looking down and did not notice me. I walked behind her for a little while. She stepped onto the first step leading to the school building and started to trip. With my vampire speed I grabbed her around the waist. I pulled her back up and she took a few automatic steps back.

"Hi Edward." She said in her sweetly.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" I asked. She turned and started to walk into the building with me in pursuit.

"I'm okay. And you?"

"I've been better." I said truthfully. I was fine to tell the truth, it just hurt me to see Bella in pain.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said smiling up at me.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." I wanted to hold her in my arms and it was aggravating that I could not. I just hoped and hoped that I could get closer to her soon. I also hoped that she could love me back.

We walked into class together and took our seats as the teacher started class. I was not focused on the lecture, but on Bella.

What is love after all if only one person feels it? Then when I thought about it why would Bella love me? I am a monster after all. Just another one trying to invade her life. Of course I wanted to help instead of hurt, but still I was a monster.

And if she did love me, would she after she found out who I was? That I was a vampire. Damned to a eternity. Was there a chance that this wonderful, amazing, breathtaking girl could love me?

I found my self completely absorbed in the thought of Bella and I together, and when the bell rang I nearly jumped out of my seat.

I went to my next class and then the next.

When the day was finally over I went up to Bella at her locker. Alice, having her visions, knew that Bella would feel uncomfortable shopping for clothes, so we were going to go car shopping. I made the mistake of betting against Alice and this was the price I had to pay. Rose had also baled out when she learned that human was coming. She did not care who it was, if they took the attention away from her, she would find something else to do.

"Hello Bella." I said, greeting the angel.

"Hi Edward." She said, looking down and blushing. I smiled.

"Rose is not going to be able to come and instead of clothes shopping, Alice and I were wondering if you would mind going car shopping." She looked up at me for the first time. I sucked in a breath. She was so pretty, yet fragile.

"No problem. I'm not really a fan of clothes shopping anyway." She said, giving me a forced smile.

"Good. Alice will met us at the car." I said as she followed me out. When we reached my car I opened the door for her and she slid in. Alice came up from behind me and slid into the back seat. I checked her brain for any recent visions and came up empty.

I got in myself and heard Alice greet Bella. I pulled out and built up the speed till I was going my normal 120. I glanced over at Bella to see a panic stricken face. That is when I let Alice's screaming into my head.

_EDWARD slow down!!_

I immediately started to slow down. I glanced over at Bella to see her looking at me.

"Sorry. I like to drive fast." I said. There was no excuse for my behavior. I should have known better. I should be more careful.

"I noticed." She said, obviously still shocked.

The ride was pretty quiet. When we got to the Port Angeles car lot Alice sped off to the most expensive car she could find. Bella and I went slower, behind her. Alice was looking at a 2008 yellow Porsche. It was a fast car and perfect for Alice. I didn't care to much for the price tag though. I had the money, but I didn't want to spend it on Alice. Right next to the Porsche was a 1965 white fire bird with a huge blue bird on the front.

I could see Bella looking over at it.

"You like it?" I asked her, smiling.

"Yeah." She said, smiling up at me. I had never seen her happy for more than a few seconds and it was nice to have a change. I walked up to it and she followed. I popped the hood and started to look at the engine. It had been completely redone. A brand new engine that could go fast than my Volvo.

I closed it and watched what Bella was doing. She took her finger and dragged it against the length of the car. When she got to the door she opened it up and slid inside. It was amazing how much she was smiling. I never wanted it to disappear. I pulled my eyes away though to see what Alice was up to, letting her thoughts invade my head.

_OMG! I want this Porsche Edward! I want it! This is it!!! YAY!_

I rolled my eyes and a sales man walked up just in time. I left Bella and Alice alone so I could g and do business. I was sure Alice had something up her sleeve though.

_Thanks!_

_NoThisIsNotChelz_


	7. Chapter 7

When the sale's guy and Edward walked off, Alice cam up behind me.

"Where are they going?" I asked Alice.

"Edward is buying me the Porsche." This must have been one insane bet. That Porsche had to be expensive.

"What were you two betting on?" I asked.

"Um, well I think you should ask Edward. He will explain it better." I didn't quite understand, but when Edward came out with the keys Alice started to jump up and down.

"Edward! I can not believe you did that! She is going to love it!" I stared at her confused. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Alice, can you please keep it to yourself. I want it to stay a secret. Here are your keys. You drive yourself." Edward threw her the keys and she screamed out.

"Dang." I said. This was one hyper girl. I never saw her sit still.

"It doesn't get better." Edward said as he walked up beside me. I smiled up at him.

"I heard that Edward. And Bella don't you dare side with him." I looked back and forth between them. Each expected me to side with the other. If I said the wrong thing, sided with the wrong person, what would happen to me? Would I be hurt?

"Um...I don't know." I said looking down.

"She knows she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings Alice." Edward argued towards her.

"Oh whatever. It is not as if I would do anything if she did." I looked up when she said this. I was surprised. They did not seem to notice though.

"Bella would you like to ride with me or Alice? I should warn you though, Alice drives faster than me." With the thought of everything going past me at top speed I immediately made the better choice.

"Edward. That is something you have to get used to." They laughed and walked in separate directions. I followed behind Edward.

"You hungry Bella? My treat..." He looked back at me.

"I'm fine." I was a little hungry, but I was used to that. Nothing special. Edward opened the door of his Volvo for me and I climbed him. Before I could even strap in Edward was already in, and driving off. I must have been going really slow.

"Your sister is very hyper." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. She is. It never stops either. I love her though." Edward said honestly. I could tell that he really loved his sister.

"Tell me about your family." I don't know why I wanted to know. I guess I wondered what a real family was like.

"Well, we are all different from each other. We were all adopted. Esme and Carlisle are my parents. Carlisle works at the hospital, he is very caring and very good at what he does. Esme is very sweet, she is just like a mom would be. Over-protective would be a good word. Emmett is huge, but lovable. Rosalie is...well she is rather stuck up, but she is beautiful. Emmett and Rose are together." He paused for a while.

"There are more right? What about Alice and the other guy?" I pushed him forward. I wanted to know more.

"Well, you know Alice, hyper energetic. She always know what you are going to do. She is with Jasper. Jasper is shy, quiet, but nice. He has a way of making you feel better."

"And you?"

"I...I don't know. I guess you will just have to stick around and find out." He sent me a playful smile and I sent one right back. It took me a few minutes to realize that car was stopped. We were infront of my house. It was so quick that I did not even notice. I must be getting used to going fast already.

"Oh!...We are here...Wait...How did you know where I lived?" I asked. I had not told him. There was no normal way he could know.

"Lucky guess." He sent me that amazing smile, dazzling me, to where I asked nothing more.

"I guess I should go." I leaned toward the door, Edward touched my and I turned back. For a mere second I thought that he was going to kill me then he moved past me. He opened the door the sat back up in his seat.

I gave him a small smile then got out of the car. As I walked to the door it took everything I had not to look back. I actually hoped that Edward would kiss me. I could not believe in what I was hoping for. There was no way that, that would happen. I was a nobody. There was no way that could happen.

Edward could do much better so why would he settle for me? He wouldn't. It was as simple as that. I convinced myself out of it as I unlocked the door and walked in.

And what was a good quickly went to a worst night mare when I saw my father on the couch.

_For those of you who do not know the couch is a symbol...I will leave you to figure it out..._

_Thanks for those of you who reviewed...I would appreciate it if those of you who saved me to your alerts and favorites could also send a review..._

_Thanks_

_NoThisIsNotChelz_


	8. Chapter 8

I almost kissed her. I almost pulled her to me and told her not to go in there. I almost told her that I loved her and that I knew what was in there. I could hear Charlie's thoughts. It was not going to be good for Bella. I almost did it. I was so close.

I didn't though. I let her go inside to that man. She didn't deserve that. She deserved better.

I was halfway home when my phone rang. It was Alice and I quickly flipped it open.

"What is it Alice?"

"Bella. I just had a vision. He isn't going to stop this time." I knew what that meant. I turned that car around and sped back towards Bella's house.

_Sorry It is so short, but I mean dang isn't that a good cliffie?? Anyway...I will post a new chapter really really soon...:) _

_Thanks_

_NoThisIsNotChelz_


	9. Chapter 9

My father sauntered forward. I started to back up towards the door. Maybe I could run. My hand fitted around the door knob, my fingers starting to squeeze and turn. The he did it.

He pulled a gun from his pocket. I froze. My eyes got bigger as my chances got smaller. There was no way out. If I ran he would shoot. If I stayed...I didn't know what would happen.

I found myself thing about Edward. Wanting him to save me. Wanting him to be here to help me.

It was ridiculous. There was no way he could save me, he would just end up getting hurt himself.

"Don't move." I didn't there was noting I could do. If I could I probably would have stopped breathing. He walked forward and grabbed my hair he pulled me forward and threw me on the floor. I didn't bother to get up. Something cold started to run across my arm then it started to sting. I rolled away from it to see my Charlie holding a knife.

"Did you really think someone wanted to be your friend? You have no friends...you are a nobody. You are lucky I let you live here you piece of shit. All they wanted to do was to treat you like I do. Like the bitch you are. They want to get on your good side then turn. They don't like you. No one does. He will just treat you like Jessica and Lauren."

I wanted to tell him that he was wrong that someone really did like me. At the last second I changed my mind though. Why would Edward like me? Why would Alice? I said so myself before I spent the day with them. I was right before. I am wrong now.

He kicked me once before telling me to go upstairs. I was safe for now, but I would not be next time.

_I wanted to cut it here, but thats just evil so here...Edwards Point of View..._

I was pulling up in front of Bella's house when Alice called again. I flipped open the phone and spoke at vampire speed.

"Stop Edward. He changed his mind. It is not going to happen again." I calmed myself and turned around.

"It is still going to happen though. I just don't know when. Edward we have to be ready for that. She will die if we do not stop it. We have to help her. Her trust is completely shattered in us. You should have heard the things he was saying. She doesn't believe that we like her at all. She thinks that we are like Lauren and Jessica."

"Alice, you do not know how hard it is to not go back. You have no idea."

"I want you to too. I love her too. It might be a different kind of love, but it is still there." I hung up with Alice and drove my car home. I didn't bother to go in. I went straight back to Bella's to watch over her.

It was amazing how badly I wanted to be with her. I never thought that I would want to be with someone. I was very happy with being alone. That was fine with me. And now one girl changed that all. One girl that I could not even go near with out scaring.

She was beautiful. She was smart. She was everything I ever wanted in a woman. She was everything to me. I felt as if I would always be with her. That she would be mine forever.

But. There was always a but. First I had to help her. First I had to earn her trust. First she had to fall in love with me.

It was going to be hard. It was going to take a while, but I loved her so much that I was willing to wait. Willing to stay for ever if I had to. There was nothing I would not do for her.

In the morning I left for while Bella got ready. Charlie had left for work. I ran home, took a shower and got dressed. I pulled in front of Bella's just as she walked out the door. She stared at me confused for a few seconds before walking forward. I got out of my car and walked up to her.

"Hello Bella." I said, she looked down almost instantly.

"Hi...Edward." She was barley whispering. If it was not for my vampire hearing I would not have been able to hear what she had said.

"I was wondering if I could take you to school."

"Sure." She looked up and gave me a small smile before looking back down. I could see a knew bruise on her face. I made the mistake of reaching out and touching it. She flinched away.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" It was a stupid question. I already knew what happened. I just did not want her to know that.

"I feel. I am really clumsy. I can not believe I haven't feel in the last few days." She was talking really fast and blushing bright red. I opened the passenger side door and Bella slid in. I walked around to my side and got in myself.

I turned on my CD not wanting the silence to be empty. Some people did not like that. It made them nervous. I did not take Bella as one of those people, but I did not want to be mistaken. Debussy was in. I was not sure if she liked it, but when I saw the huge smile on her face I knew that it was just one more thing we had in common.

I pulled up to the school to find a nervous Alice sitting on top of her Porsche. I knew something was wrong. After I opened Bella's door and told her that I would see her later I walked up to Alice. Ready for the news she would give me.

"Don't tell me it is Bella." I said.

"Edward...keep her away from Mike."

"Send me the vision."

**I saw Bella being shoved forcibly into a closet at the school by Mike. She tried to push him away, but he shoved himself towards her. Pressing his lips to hers and running his grimy hands along her.**

_Thanks_

_NoThisIsNotChelz_


	10. Chapter 10

_You know the weirdest thing is that I sit down at seven thirty EVERY day and watch Law and Order:SVU while I write this. It helps me to connect with the story...I just thought I would mention that. _

Edward sent me in so he could talk to Alice. I was happy in a way. I was unsure that my father was wrong. I mean, what if he was right? What if Edward hurt me? What if Alice did? And Rose or Emmett or Jasper. And then there is even Esme and Carlisle. I wan not safe anywhere I went.

Anyone could hurt me. Anyone. Jessica and Lauren have done it so why not Edward and Alice?

I walked to class and I felt as if someone was watching me. I brushed it off as me just being paranoid. I could help, but feel safer when Edward walked in. It was weird. I was scared of what he was going to do, but I felt safe around him and Alice too. They were the only people I felt like that around.

When the class was over I walked out alone. Edward walked up next to me, but was stopped by Lauren and Jessica. They were all over him.

Him being the nice person he was he let them talk. I could tell he was trying to get away, unsuccessfully. I continued to walk anyway. I went to my locker and put up my book. I did not get another book instead just closed my locker.

I started to walk to class and once again I felt like someone was following me. I looked behind me. Of course I could not tell if anyone was following me because there was more than one person going in the same direction as me. I turned back around an ran into something.

I backed up and started to apologize to Mike. I knew him from around, but had never talked to him. I was just about to get the 'I' out when the bell rang. The hall was empty except for me and Mike. He shoved me forward. I knew I had made mistake by running into him. I should have paid more attention.

I was backing up and he was pushing faster and faster. Then he opened a door to a closet and shoved me inside of the closet. I fell back and shoved against him. It was all happening to fast for me to think.

"What are you doing?" His lips crashed against mine and pushed harder against him. He was stronger than me though. He shoved me against the wall and started to slide his hand up my shirt. I pushed his hand out from under my shirt. That made him made and he slapped me across the face.

Tears started to come out of my eyes and I suddenly wished Edward would save me. Just as I wished that light flooded into the dark closet and I saw Edward. He was mad. I hoped it was not for me, and when he pulled Mike off of me, I knew that it was not.

Edward pulled his arm back going to hit Mike but, out of no where came Emmett. Edward's huge brother grabbed him back. Mike got up to run only to be stopped by the other Cullen boy, Jasper. Jasper pushed him back.

I could hear them whispering. I curled up in a ball after sinking to the ground. I cried and cried. I felt cold hard arms wrap around me and I jumped. I was upset that all these people were seeing this. They would not want to hang out with me after this. The cold arms around me left.

"Edward! You can not hit him! You are too mad and you will kill him." Why would Edward kill him? That would take more than one hit. Wouldn't it?

"Why not? You saw what he did. You know. Why not kill him?" I was confused. Why would Edward want to kill Mike? Why did he care? Then I realized it. Mike got to me before Edward. That had to be it. What else would it be?

"Edward be reasonable. Just relax. Then you can take a swing at him." I heard Mike grunt. Then I heard him grunt louder. I looked up just long enough to see Edward take a second swing at Mike, hitting him in the gut. Mike was being held back by Jasper. After the hit Jasper shoved him out of the closet.

Edward walked over to me. He was blurry in my vision because of the tears. Edward bent down and picked me up. I knew that he might hurt me, but I grabbed onto him anyway. He carried me out to his car and set me in the passenger seat. Jasper and Emmett had followed us. Edward turned to them and told them something.

He got in the car afterwards.

"Bella. Do you mind if I take you to my house?" I shook my head no and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Alright. Look down. I am driving fast." I did as I was told and around five minutes later I could feel the car stop. One door opened and the closed. I assumed it was Edward's since it was not mine. Then mine opened and I fell out of the door. Thankfully I was caught my Mr. Knight in shining armor himself. He carried me in a house, the up some stairs.

He was carrying my bridal style and I had my face hidden against his chest. Suddenly Edward stopped and started to speak.

"What happened Edward? Is that Bella?" How did this person know my name. I did not fell like looking at her.

"Mike assaulted her. And yes this is Bella."

"Oh, she is beautiful. I can see why you lo-" Sh was cut off by Edward.

"Esme. Please. Do not say anything about that." They must have been talking about what Edward planned on doing to me.

"Oh Edward, just tell her." The woman urged.

"Esme. Please."

"Alright. I will make her some lunch."

"Thanks you." Edward continued to walk with me and set my down on a couch. I watched him as he bent down to my level.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked.

"No." I said. For the first time in my life. I did not lie and say yes.

"I'm sorry Bella." I wondered why he was sorry and then it made me wonder how he knew I was there.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That he was going to do that?"

"Why don't you take a nap. I will tell you later."

"I have to be home at three thirty." I said. Making it clear.

"Alright. It is only ten. I will wake you up around lunch." I wanted to object. When he started to hum it felt as if there was no hope thought and I ended up falling asleep.

I had dreams of Mike going farther than just kissing and I woke up screaming. Edward was right there though and he pulled me into his arms.

I could not believe that someone so nice and caring could do something like Mike or Jess or Lauren or my father. He seemed like a good person and what people did to me did not seem normal. I could see myself falling for Edward and it scared me. To have a connection with someone and then them hurt you. It was a scary thought.

Edward stood me up and stepped away.

"Bella. We need to talk."

"Okay." I said through tears.

"What I am about to tell you will probably be a little hard to digest."

"Oh?" I was confused. What would be hard for me to take in? Me of all people.

"Bella, my family and I are a little different."

"I don't follow." I told Edward.

"We are Vampires." I nearly laughed in his face. He did not look like he was joking though.

"That's funny, I guess." Suddenly Edward was no longer in front of me but across the room. Then he was right in front of me again. Everything started spinning all of the sudden then I started to fall as everything went black.

_I know my chapters go fast and I am sorry for that. It is just the kind of writer I am. I am aware Edward's hair is bronze. Now that we have that cleared up._

_Thanks._

_NoThisIsNotChelz_


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: I have 2 more chapters after this one...after that i have to continue writing and I want to warn you that it is going to slowww downnn and a lot is going to be happening. I know what is going to happen just not what order so ya'll might just have to hold off for a whilee...

I told Bella what I was. I had time to think about it when she was asleep and I decided it was wrong to keep her around me when I was dangerous. I knew that I could help her and keep her safe or ever. I knew that I could save her from her father now. From everyone.

Then again I could hurt her. I knew that I never would on purpose, but there could always be slip ups. If she got a small paper cut anything could happen. I could just sit there. Grab her a band-aid and some antibacterial ointment. Or I could bite her. Suck her blood, stop her heart.

I wanted Bella to say that she wanted to stay with me forever. To pull me to her, just as I wanted to do to her. Then again I wanted her to run scared so I would not have to endanger her. I was confused. I wanted Bella to make this decision though. IT would ultimately effect her.

When Bella passed out I caught her immediately. Esme walked in with a tray of food just as I was placing her on the bed.

"Did she pass out? Poor thing..." After Esme set down the food she walked out. It took Bella three minutes and thirty-seven seconds to wake-up. He eyelids slowly fluttered opened and it took about five seconds for her to realize that what happened really happened.

"Oh!" Comprehension flickered over her face and her eyes got wide.

"I will take you home if you do not want to be around us anymore." I hoped that she would not say no.

"What?" She looked confused, like she did not know what I meant by that.

"Bella, we, any of use could hurt you. At anytime. I want you to know that you can have the option of staying or going. I would love for you to stay, but I understand otherwise." She looked down at the comforter like she was thinking. And it was exactly what she was doing.

"I don't want to go." She barely whispered it. I was so happy I wanted to reach out and kiss her, but I knew that was a bad idea.

I gave her the food Esme had for her and asked her if she had any questions.

"Tell me everything."

I spent the next hour telling her everything that I could think of. I told her about all of our powers and all about what we could not do. Like sleep or eat. I told her that we drank animal blood and not human blood. I told her how Carlisle found us all.

When Bella finished eating Esme walked in almost immediately and picked it up, smiling warmly at Bella. After a few more hours of talking I realized that it was almost three-fifteen and decide that it would be time to take Bella home.

"Bella, I think it is time for you to go home. Unless you want to stay." I knew that she would not want to stay, but I thought it would be polite to ask.

"No thanks, I have to go home. I have a biology paper due tomorrow." I was glad she reminded me of that. I would have to write one really quick, literally.

I walked with Bella downstairs. Esme met us at the door.

"Hi. I'm Esme. I just wanted to meet you Bella. Edward has told me a lot about you." If I could I knew that I would be blushing right now.

"Hi Esme. Edward has told me about you. He seems to respect you very much."

"A mother could only hope for that. Please come back and visit us Bella." Esme walked away after Bella told her good bye and thank you.

We walked out to my car and I opened Bella's door for her. She slid in and I closed the door behind her, or I suppose it was to the side of her. I went around and got in on my side. Faster since Bella knew that I was a vampire.

When we reached her house I was relieved to find out that Charlie was not there. Bella got out and after she was inside I drove off. I parked my car at my house and ran back to watch over Bella. Thankfully Charlie came in late that night and was not able to hurt Bella.

The relief that went through me was extraordinary. I was glad that my Bella was safe.

I made sure I was there when Bella walked out so I could take her to school. She seemed to be trusting me again. I walked Bella through the halls and sat with her at lunch. I wished I could go to Biology with her, but when I heard that they were going to be doing blood typing I decided to skip. After all, I did not exactly have any blood.

"Are you coming Edward?" Bella asked when I did not follow her out of the lunch room.

"You know that skipping is healthy every now and again." I didn't want to tell her what they were doing in class. I did not want to ruin it for her encase she would be excited. I had no idea how Bella felt about things like that.

"It is also good to go to class and learn." She said before turning and walking away. I was planning on staying in the car and listening to music since all my siblings were away hunting. The peace was nice. Around ten minutes into my peace and quiet a voice entered my head. Newtons.

"Come on Bella...I want to go back..." He urged. I was out of the car right off. There was no way I was letting anyone touch her or talk to her like that.

"Mike just leave." Bella said straight forward.

"Just shut up and walk you stupid whore." I could hear Bella's heart beat quicken. I could see them now. I walked up behind Mike, got really close to him and whispered boo into his ear.

Mike screamed like a sissy and ran off, back to his class. I turned my attention to Bella. I was able to get out of Mike's head what had happened.

Bella did not like blood. She was seated on the side walk with her head in between her knees. I picked her up and carried her to the office. I managed to convince the secretary to let me take her home. That she was really sick. People were too gullible.

I walked her outside. And sat her on my Volvo. I pulled her to my chest. She rested her head against my cold skin. I rubbed her back and after a few minutes she looked up at me.

"You don't like blood?" I asked.

"No. I hate it. The smell makes me faint. It smells like rust." I had to laugh. I did not think humans could smell blood.

"Will you go somewhere with me this weekend Bella? There is somewhere I want to take you." This weekend not only was Bella's surprise to arrive, but I also wanted to take her to my meadow.

"Sure." She said smiling. I could tell she felt much better.

"Well, let me take you home." I wanted to keep her with me, but she would want to go home.

"Okay." She hoped off the car and got in on her side. I went and got in, starting the car and driving to Bella's house.

I wanted to tell Bella how much I loved her. I just hoped she felt the same way. Even if she did not love me i still wanted to be around her. Her friend of anything. I just wanted to be with her. Where ever or how ever.

I drove into Bella's driveway and let her out. When I was leaving Charlie drove up and his thoughts were not pleasant.

_Damn that girl. She is going to get it there is no way that she is going to skip._

This was all my fault. Charlie was going to hurt Bella and it is all because I took her from school yesterday and today. Does it never end. Can she just have on break. One good thing?

I debated to go back or not. I finally decided after a few seconds to call Alice. I blocked everything out so I could focus on what she had to say. She picked up after the second ring and she was very out of breath.

"Hurry Edward." That was all I needed to hear. I turned the car around and went back to Bella's. I could not go fast though. There was a little kid and his father riding bikes along the road and I did not want to visit a jail cell. There was no time for that. (ok I no that might sound stupid, but it was the only thing I could think of.)

It took me ten minutes to get to Bella house and the whole time I had to go through the torture of listening to what he was say and seeing what he was doing through his mind.

_I thought I would be nice and instead of stopping I will continue for a little bit longer..._

Bella PVO:

I walked into the house and threw my bag down on the kitchen table. I was not worried about Charlie he should be at work. I went over to the fridge. I was sort of hungry. I scanned through it and closed it. It seemed a little loud for just the fridge, maybe I was stronger than I though. _Charlie is in the house know for those of u who r slow..._

I picked up an apple and took a bite. I sat down on the bar stool and then took another bite. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I looked around behind me not seeing anyone. I got off of the stool, not even thinking of what could be there. I walked down the hall, then back.

And there. In the kitchen was Charlie. The apple feel from my hand just as my mouth feel open. I was beyond shocked. I was beyond scared. Thoughts of what to do scrambled through my head. The list was automatic I went through it every time this happened.

_Run?_ There is no way. Too clumsy.

_Scream?_ Who would help you.

I scanned through my other options coming up empty handed once more. It seemed as if it was never going to stop until it was finally over and he got what he wanted. The only thing that seemed sense-able was me dead.

Maybe that would make him happy. To have too look at me anymore. I mean, according to him I was the reason that my mother died. There was nothing special about me.

"What the hell are you doing home?" Charlie was the one to break the silence.

"I- I-" I did not know what to say. The truth? Would that help or would that make it worse? And how about a lie? Everything was a question I had no idea what to do, my mind was in a jumble.

"You are going to pay for this!" Charlie pulled the knife from the other day out from behind his back. I took an involuntary step back. It happened automatically, an instinct.

He doubled my action with two steps forward.

"Don't try to get away there is no one to help you. No one likes you enough. You are nothing." His actions and words made me think of what happened the last time. Edward. He was talking about Edward last time.

"No. He does like me. He is my friend!" That was the first time I had ever spoke back to Charlie. My hand slapped to my mouth, stopping the words.

Charlie came forward. I was frozen in place.

"Ho dare you talk back to me! How dare you!" The rage was evident on his face. He was mad and I had caused this. Maybe he was right. Maybe Edward did not like me and Charlie was just trying to protect me. Maybe Charlie loved me. Th tears started to flow which just made it worse. Charlie got mad when I cried. He hated weakness.

"Oh now the big baby is going to cry..." Charlie stepped forward and stabbed the knife into my stomach. I gasped. This was far worse than the punches and kicks that I was used to.

I collapsed to the floor and Charlie followed me down. He pulled out the knife and slashed my arm, my leg, my back. Then he started to kick me, making the blood flow, harder and harder. There was no escape. It was finally going to be over and I did not even have on friend, not even one person who loved me in my life.

I had no one.

Everything slowly faded into darkness with one more kick to my stomach and a loud bang.

_This is me being EXTRA EXTRA nice. It is eight and I plan on reading at nine so I will write as much as I can..._

Edward PVO

I almost said screw the kid and his dad. I almost sped forward. Almost. Then I though about Carlisle. We would have to move away. I was the only person in Forks that had a Volvo. It would be too easy to find me.

I took forever to get there and when I finally did I parked in the forest. It would be faster to carry Bella to the hospital. I knew that she was stabbed. I slammed open the house door and slammed it closed. I was surprised that it was not broken. I ran to the kitchen and I threw Charlie back, picking Bella up. She was bleeding badly.

With all of the blood though I did not even think twice about picking her up. Not once did I think about drinking her dry. I simply picked her up and ran to the hospital. Thankfully it was a slow day and I was able to run right up to the door.

Alice met me inside of the door along with the rest of the family. They did not seem effected by the blood either. Not even Jasper who was the weakest of us.

I followed Carlisle into a room and set Bella down. Faster than I thought possible nurses and doctors were surrounding Bella. I was pulled from Bella by Carlisle who was later helped by Emmett and Jasper. I looked through the window as I watched them operate on Bella.

You could tell that they were taking extra precaution considering it was someone that was important to Carlisle's family. A desk nurse came up to me not ten minutes later. I was absorbed in watching Bella. Sorting through the minds of the doctors for anything that I could learn from it.

"Sir, is there anything I can do to help." I looked down at her. If I could be crying I would.

"No, thank you." I focused back on Bella and once again was interrupted by Alice.

"Edward. I know that you are scared. I can't see anything yet. As soon as I do I will tell you. Esme brought you some clothes. You should change. You standing here is not going to help any." I wanted to stand here. This was as close to Bella as I could get right now. I did not want to leave.

"Edward. One minute. That is all that it would take you. Change into the clothes." She held them out in from of me and I took them with me into the doctors locker room. I undressed and let the water run over me taking off the blood, then I changed into the clothes. I was too worried about Bella than to see what I was putting on. I walked out and stood where I was not three minutes ago.

Three hours, 23 minutes, 12 seconds and 43 milliseconds later

Carlisle told me I could go in.

_Dang I still have 23 minutes...I will continue...cough review cough_

Bella PVO

I had the feeling that I had been asleep for a really long time. I had dreams of an angel. An angel with a beautiful face and when I opened my eyes not only to the pain but to that beautiful angel. Truth hit me.

I had always heard the saying " The truth hurts", but never took it so literally. I mean, this was pain. Every fiber of my being hurt. Every limb. My hair even hurt.

Edward had not seen that I was awake. He was in a chair asleep, or I assumed he was. Then again vampires could not sleep. Either way, if he was asleep, I did not want to wake him. I wriggled a bit just so I could look around and ended up screaming out. The pain was unbearable. Edward was next to me in seconds. As I looked into his eyes I remembered what my father said.

He did not like me. He was just here to hurt me.

I was scared. I was already in so much pain. I did not need more.

I started to cry immediately and move away from him. It was slow and painful but, I was making some progression.

"Bella. Stop. You are hurting yourself. You are safe here. I promise." I could see the pain on his face and it confused me.

"Don't hurt me. Please." I was willing o beg. I was willing to do almost anything. That is when I saw the pain flash across his face.

"Oh Bella. I could never hurt you. I would never do anything like that. I want to keep you safe, I want to protect you. I promise that nothing will happen." I could not help, but believe him.

"It hurts." I was in so much pain.

"I know. Carlisle can give you pain killers, since you are 18 you can sign off yourself for them. Just as he finished his sentence Carlisle walked in.

"Edward. Bella." He acknowledged us then walked to the end of my bed.

"I am not going to ask you to sign a paper, but you will have to agree to it. Do you consent?"

"Yes." I said. Carlisle walked over to me and stuck a needle in my arm. I didn't even have time to protest. They must have known that I did not like needles because I faded off into darkness fast.

If everyone does not mind please review and tell me what you think is going to happen that way my idea has not been guessed yet..which i do not think it has and also someone please tell me what you think happened to Renne


	12. Chapter 12

_I have one hour and 15 minutes until have a date with the library...I will do what I can._

_Edward PVO:_

Bella was not too well. She was improving, but she was in serious pain. She had two cracked ribs, and a broken wrist. The gash in her stomach, thankfully, did not cause too many problems. It was stitched and so were the four other cuts along her body. It would take a while, but she would get better. Slowly.

I waited beside her for as long as I could. Every now and then Alice or Esme would come in and send me home telling me to change so I looked less conspicious. I also acted like I was sleeping. I was only able to talk to Bella once and she though I was going to hurt her so I had to comfort her.

It was not the comforting I wanted to give her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her I would keep her safe for the rest of our lives. I knew that was not possible right now though. She was losing her trust in me and I would have to earn everything back. Hopefully me being there for her will help speed the process.

She woke up around six hours after the last time. I was by her bed in seconds.

"Bella, love, how are you?" It was a stupid question that seemed to fit the situation. I knew she was not good but, it was always nice to ask her.

"I'm fine." I could not help, but smile. With all that she had been through she could still manage to say that she was alright. Bella never stopped suprising me.

"I know you are lying, there is no way you are alright." I looked away from her and out the window.

"I'm scared Edward." This drew my attention back to her she had tears forming in her eyes, falling slowly. I wiped it away and left my hand on her cheek. I culd tell on her face that she was being completely truthful. And it hurt my heart.

"I promise to keep you safe." I said and I meant it. I would do what ever it takes.

"Edward he is going to get me." I knew who she was talking about, but I did not know if she knew I knew.

"Who Bella?" She closed her eyes, looked away from me and whispered.

"My father." I took in a deep breath.

"Bella. I can not do anything for you. You will have to do it yourself." I admited. She looked back towards me.

"I can't. I only have a little bit longer to get through it. I don't want Charlie it be hurt." It made me mad that she could care so much for someone who did so little for her.

"Bella, he only hurts you. Please do it. You go home in three days and i you do nothing it is just going to get worse." I was willing to beg her.

"No." said Bella.

"How about this. I will give you one week after you go home. If he so much as lays one hand on you, I am going to do something about it. You can come live with me or you can tell the police. As long as you are safe."

"Ok." She agreed.

I started to hum a lullaby that I had been composing for her and she drifted off to sleep.

!#$&() 

Three days later Bella was much better. She was even smiling. It surprised me how strong she could be. I drove her home after Carlisle released her. It was early in the morning and Charlie was not home so I stayed with her.

We watched movies and talked. Alice promised to call me when Charlie was on her way home and when I got a call around seven saying that he would be home in forty minutes I was forced to tell Bella bye.

"Bella, that was Alice. I am going to have to go. Charlie will be home in forty minutes." I heard her take in a deep breath.

"Okay. I am going to take a shower then."

"Alright love, I will see you later." I cursed myself for saying love. She was not ready for that. I pulled her into my arms, careful not to hurt her. When I held her close to me, she started to cry.

"Come back Edward. Please. Come back." I felt terriable for having to leave. And when I thought of something else I could do I immediately took up the oppurtunity.

"I have an idea, love, how about I take my car into the woods and I will come back."

"Okay." She let go of me and I ran to put my car in the woods, calling Alice and telling her what I was doing. I could hear her smile through the phone. She knew that I was falling more and more in love with Bella everyday. I was so in love that I was becoming her puppy dog.

I quickly ran back to Bella to find her in her room. She was sitting in the middle of the floor crying.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong." I said bending down next to her.

"I can't do it." I thought maybe she was talking about her father, but her sentence did not make sense.

"What? Do what?"

"I need help taking a shower." I was shocked at first. I would have called Alice, Rose or Esme, but my whole family was out hunting. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate.

"Hold on Bellla." I flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Edward. This is Esme. Alice told me what was happening and you need to help Bella."

"But-"

"It will be fine Edward. Just help her." I knew better than to argue with my mother so after saying bye I hung up with her.

"Come on Bella. I will help you." I could sense that she was blushing.

"No Edward." She protested.

"Bella, it will be okay just let me help you." She stood up, looking down and followed me intot he bathroom.

_Bella PVO:_

I was devestated when I could not undress myself. And telling Edward just made it worse. Now her was going to see how hurt I really was. We walked into the bathroom and Edward turned to me.

"Bella look at me." I was too embrassed to look at him.

"Bella, I promise you that it will be fine. I promise." I looked up at him and I could tel that all he wanted to do was help me.

"Okay."

"Now, what do you need me to do?" I blushed again.

"Just help me take off my shirt and unclasp my bra. I can do the rest." I turned to where my back was to him and he slowly lifted my shirt over my head. It hurt my ribs to lift my arms up high, but it hurt less when Edward did it, than when I did it myself. He set the shirt on the counter, but did not undo my bra.

"Bella, why do you let him do this?" I could feel his fingers running over my many bruises.

"Please don't Edward." I did not want to talk about this.

"Okay, but we will later." He inclapsed my bra and I forgot to hold it to me. It almost fell off, but Edward caught it with his vampire speed. I blushed again.

"Anything else?" Edward asked.

"No. I got it. I just could not reach behind me." Edward left and I took a bath. When I got out I realized that I did not have my clothes and was more than thankful to see them on the counter when I steped out of the shower. Edward must have brought them in.

I got dressed then walked towards my room only to find Charlie right outside of the door.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a threatening tone.

"The hospital." I said.

"That boy take you there?" I nodded my head. He slapped me across my face.

"I told you not to talk to him. I told you never to go to the hospital. Can you not hear? Can you not listen?"

"I'm sorry." I said. He slapped me harder.

"I'm sure you are. Get out of my sight."I walked quickly to my room and into Edward's arms. I let him pick me up an carry me to my bed.

"Take me away Edward." I said. He picked me up and jumped out of the window. I did not even notice that he was running until I opened my eyes. I closed them instanly and opened them back up when he set me in his car.

Ten minutes later he carried me up to his room and set me in his bed. I pulled him down next to me and snuggled into his chest. Falling asleep while he hummed to me.


	13. Chapter 13

_1. I wrote this chapter for everyone for one reason! I need six, I repeat six!, people who are not in this story that you want to appear in here. If you can not think of six it is okay! ONE is okay! Just give me some names people! (: Remember these names mean a new chapter! As soon as I get them my fingers start to fly!_

2._I feel kind of like Bella... I jumped a fence ( repeatedly) and now I have like four huge bruises. Curse horses and them having to be enclosed in a fence._

_NoThisIsNotChelz_

_Edward PVO:_

Those few word made me pick her up and carry her to my house right away. There was no way I was going to leave her there if she did not want to stay. I laid her down in my bed so she could sleep, but she pulled me down with her. 

I did not have the strength to tell her no. I loved her to much and to be honest I was more than happy to be close to her. It might sound bad. That I am taking joy that she needs someone to comfort her. I was still glad that someone was me though. I knew that I could hurt her at any second and I knew that if I was not so in love that I would. A normal human would not have this effect on me.

I would either run far far away or I would take what was no mine. 

I loved Bella though and I wanted to protect her with everything that I had. I wanted to be the one to keep her safe. I wanted to be the one who held her when she was sad. I wanted to be the one to laugh with her when Emmett did something funny or a cartoon came on. I wanted to be the one to kiss her and hold her close to me, just because I could. I wanted to be the one to share her life with her. I wanted to be the one she married.

With that final thought I knew that all fears of me hurting her were gone. I knew that I would never leave unless Bella wanted me too. I would be here as long as Bella wanted me to be here.

I pulled Bella closer to me and could not help, but over hear her talk in her sleep.

"Edward...help...No! NOT EDWARD! NO!" She was having a nightmare. I hoped that I was not the one to hurting her, but I could not tell. I decided to let her sleep it out. If I shook her awake it might scare her worse. 

It did not take long for her to wake up. Her eyes flew open and she screamed.

"Bella! Bella! It is fine. It is just me. Edward." I tried to say it as fast as I could with out rushing it together.

"Edward!" She threw her arms around me and sobbed into my chest. "He- He- was going to hurt you. I couldn't help you..." So I was not the one hurting her. I was the one being hurt.

"I'm sorry Bella. I promise you that he could not hurt me if he tried though. I am as hard as a rock." I wished I was joking during that last part. She must have thought I was because I could hear her laugh slightly.

"Bella you hungry?" I could hear Esme's thoughts and she wanted to make Bella some food.

"A little." She said modestly. I picked her up in my arms and carried her downstairs. Most my family had gone hunting only Esme and Emmett were home. I took Bella into the kitchen and set her down on a barstool. I started to pull back, she gripped my shirt tightly.

"Bella, I promise I am not going far. You are safe here." I whispered in her ear.

_Bella PVO:_

When he said I was safe it was like Death telling you your dead. I let go of his shirt and looked around the large kitchen. Edward's house was very nice. Well, what I saw of it. The kitchen was all high tech in stainless steel and black tile. There were granite counter tops, along with everything else you would see in a normal kitchen. 

I assumed this was so they would look normal.

Edward walked over to his mom. Esme. She smiled over at me and I gave her one back. Mine was fake though. She walked over to me and I instantly became nervous. It was just a habit. 

Then out of no where someone jumped on to the stood next to me yelling.

"HEY!" In a matter of seconds I looked at the huge guy and jumped away, screaming shortly. Tears started to flood my eyes and I quickly started to back up. Then I ran over to Edward. 

I knew that Emmett did not mean anything by it and it was just a normal reaction. It scared me though. Edward wrapped me up in his arms while I got myself under control.

"Emmett Cullen! What were you thinking. You can't do that. Not everyone can hear you coming." Esme scolded him.

"Sorry Esme. Sorry Bella." Emmett said, looking down like a child. I turned my face away from Edward's chest.

"It was not your fault Emmett. I'm sorry." I said in return.

"There is no reason for you to apologize, love." Edward said in my ear. I did not feel like arguing so I did not say anything back. I walked back over to the stool though and sat next to Emmett. Edward stood beside me. Even though he was so big and scary I could not help to fell as though he would never hurt me. Kind of like her was my big brother.

"What would you like to eat, Bella?" Esme asked me sweetly.

"What ever you have." I said.

"She has almost everything. Alice told her you were coming and she got just about everything at the store." said Emmett, laughing. I blushed.

"Thanks for your input Emmett." Esme said. "How does some soup sound Bella?" 

"That will be fine." I replied.

"Is there anything you dislike?"

"No. I like everything." I was not a picky eater. When you were me, you did not get to be one. Esme started to make the soup.

"Hey Bella! You want to play some Guitar Hero?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Um, I don't know how to play."

"Come on I will teach." Emmet said, getting up. I followed him out, not having the heart to turn him down. Edward followed close beside me. He was like my very own body guard. I had to admit that I like it.

I just wished that he liked it too. Why would he like me though?

I pushed the thoughts aside as Emmett handed me a guitar.

"When the colors come up just press that color button and strum this bar down. Make sure you do it when they hit their marks though." Emmett scrolled with the guitar helping me get to where I needed to be. Suddenly Edward spoke up.

"Emmett, I think it would be a better idea if Bella played easy before she jumped to expert." I laughed at Emmett's confused face. When comprehension filtered upon his face he started to laugh. It was so cute. His eyes scrunched up and his smile grew even larger. 

Emmett went to the easy session and started to the game. I tried my hardest, but failed miserably. I handed to guitar to a confused Emmett and told him that I wanted to see him play. I think he thought that everyone was good at games like these.

He played Through The Fire and Flames on expert perfectly. I was more than shocked. I stared with wide eyes at the screen until I was interrupted by Esme coming in and telling me that my food was ready. I followed Edward back to the kitchen. It smelled wonderful.

I was nervous again though. Charlie did not like it when I ate. Usually I went with out. I sat down on the stood as Esme brought me a bowl of soup over.

"Here you go hon, and if you want some more just tell Edward. He can get it for you." Esme set the bowl in front of me then left out of the room. Edward walked in front of me. I picked up the spoon and was more than amazed by the soup.

It was the best thing I had ever tasted. It was way better than my cooking. I moaned in pleasure and Edward laughed a little.

"I don't know how you eat that. It looks terrible." I was confused. It looked just as good as it tasted.

"What?" I questioned before putting another spoon full to my mouth.

"Remember Bella, my diet is a little different." I smiled and continued to eat. The nerves vanished after a while. When it was just Edward I felt comfortable. I felt safe. 

When I was full Edward carried my bowl to the sink and laid my head down on the counter and moaned. I was so full. Edward must have taken it a different way though. He came beside me and started questioning me.

"What's wrong Bella? Bella?" I laughed at him. When I looked up his face showed how confused he was.

"Nothing. I'm just full." Edward smiled.

"Oh."

"Yeah." That was the only thing I could think of.

"What would you like to do today Bella?" Edward asked me. I thought about it for a while. I knew that I should go home. I did not want to, but I did not want Charlie coming here. So I went with the better option.

"I want to go home, Edward." I did not look up at him.

"Wh-What?" It sounded like he was getting mad. I was scared now.

"I- I- want to go home." I stuttered.

"Why! Why would you want to go back!" He slammed his fist down on the table. I looked up at him briefly and saw how mad he was. I was scared. Not only was someone else going to hurt me, but it was Edward. Suddenly Emmett was next to Edward. Pushing him.

"ED-ward. Calm yourself." Edward just turned and ran. Emmett turned towards me.

"Are you okay Bella?" I was still scared, but I shook my head yes anyway.

"He didn't mean it. He was just scared that you were going to get hurt. He wanted to protect you." It went against everything I knew, but I believed Emmett. Why I trusted the Cullen family was beyond me.

"Come on Bella, I will take you home." Emmett said, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me out.

Emmett PVO:

_MiniAN: I don;t like reading in Emmett's PVO so I guess others might not...I will make it quick._

When I heard Edward yelling I went in the kitchen. I knew that he did not mean it and that it just happened. Edward loved Bella and he did not want to scare her. When I saw Bella I had the urge to protect her though. So I stopped Edward.

Edward, realizing what he did, ran. He was scared that he was going to lose her. I could not hear his thoughts, but I could still tell.

I walked Bella out to my jeep. 

"Wow. Is that your car?" I thought she was talking about my jeep, but when I saw where her eyes were looking...

It was the Fire bird that Edward had bought. I knew he bought it for Bella. Alice told me. 

"Um..um..No. Um...this one is mine." I stood in her way to where she glanced at the jeep.

"It is huge!" She said, smiling.

"Yea, it's like my brother. Go ahead and get in." She stepped to it and tried to get in. She could not get high enough. I laughed and lifted her up into the jeep. I could see her wince and I regretted it instantly. This is why Edward was good for her. He looked at those things. 

We rode to Bella's in silence and when we got there I helped her out. I started to walk back around to the driver side, but she stopped me.

Bella PVO:

I stopped Emmett. I had to tell him.

"Emmett...Tell Edward to come tonight. Please. Tell him I am sorry." I needed him.

"Bella, this was-" I cut him off.

"Not my fault. I know. Everyone always says that. How am I suppose to believe it though?" I didn't wait for him to respond though. I walked into the house, locked the door and ran up to my room. I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep. 

Hoping that Edward would come back.

Edward PVO:

I ran. I just ran and ran. I ran until eight. Then I stopped and stood. I have no idea how long I stood there. Not thinking, not looking. Just there. Like I was numb. 

I could hear someone walk up, and by their thoughts I knew that it was Emmett. I stayed out of his head after I knew who he was. Respecting his privacy.

"Edward?" I didn't look back at him. It did not stop him. He just walked around and put himself in front of me.

"Edward...Um...Bella wants to see you. I could hear her crying man. You can't just leave her like that." 

That was all I needed to hear. I thanked him then I ran. This time it was not away though. No. It was back to Bella. To my love.

I ran faster than I have ever ran and four hours later I was hopping, quietly, into Bella's room. ( okay ppls Edward ran a lot so he was far far away. And I am the author so do not argue with me.)

I walked over to her bed and bent down next to her. It was obvious that she had been crying her eyes were red, puffy, and swollen.

Charlie was down stairs past out. He was not a problem. 

I didn't want to leave Bella, but I had to go home and change. I had dirt on me and there were even leaves in my hair. I was a mess. I kissed her on the cheek and ran home.

I took care of my business. Checking in with Alice before I left to see if she had seen anything.

"Hey Edward."

"Hello. Have you seen anything." I was suddenly bombarded with visions. I sorted through them.

A few were just random and only a few concerned Bella. I sorted thought them. Charlie was not planning on anything major besides the usual for Bella. That still bothered me though. And the last one was of Bella in court. This one was set in stone and I knew that if I wanted to fix this then I had to find a way to get her to go to court. 

I didn't like the idea, but I didn't really have much of a choice. I could not run away with her no matter how much I wanted it. 

I sighed before running back to Bella's. When I got closer I could hear her crying. I ran up to her room and leaned down beside her bed as before. I didn't want to scare her so I said her name instead of reaching for her. 

Her eyes were full of tears and they just came worse when she saw me. I got up and climbed into the bed with her, pulling her close to me.

"Shh...Bella...shh...I'm sorry, love." She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on, while I wrapped my arms around her waist. 

"I-I- I'm sor-ry." Of course Bella would apologize even though it was entirely my fault.

"No love, my fault. All of it is. I will never do that again." I started to hum her lullaby and run my hand over her hair. She took this as the end of the conversation and feel into a dreamless sleep. 

I lay with the love of my life wondering about what was to come and why this had to happen to such a beautiful girl.

Bella PVO:

When I awoke in the morning I felt much better. Edward was with me. Edward had forgiven me, even though he blamed it on himself. 

Edward kissed my forehead before leaving in the morning. He told me Charlie was already gone. I did not have to worry about him, and I was not going to school today. Edward did tell me that he had something important we needed to talk about though. The thought of him telling me he was leaving or some thing else in that catogory made me instantly nervous.

Edward was going to come back after he told his family where he would be and changed for the day. I took the time he was gone to get ready myself.

It took me ten minutes to get the shirt over my head so I could get into the shower and when I did I realized I forgot clothes. I did not have the energy to put it back on and then take it back off with my ribs so I just got in the shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and walked to my room. I was shocked to see Alice. 

"Alice." I greeted.

"Hello Bella. I thought you might want some help. Edward is waiting outside." She smiled at me and I could not help, but smile back. I was very thankful for her being here. 

She helped me into my clothes and after a careful hug, Edward came back to my room. 

I smiled at him and sat on my bed. He chose to sit in the rocking chair that was in my room.

"Bella, I don't think you want to hear this but..." I got even more nervous. He must have notice...my heart was probably going crazy. He looked up at me with shock on his face.

"Are you leaving?" Tears started to fill my eyes.

"No!" He walked over to me and pulled into a hug. I sighed in relief.

"Oh Bella. I could never leave you. I wanted to talk about you filling a compliant against Charlie. I know that you don't want to, but it is the safe thing to do. You can come live with me and my family afterwards."

I thought about what he said. I didn't want to tell on Charlie. Even though he did these things, I did not want to hurt him. I did love him. It was just the alcohol. 

Living with the Cullens would put a smile on my face though. I felt safe when I was with them. Some what. As safe as a girl like me could fell I suppose. 

"Okay." I surprised myself by saying that. I guess I was happy to get away from Charlie. A couple years in prison would not hurt him any...right?

"Okay?" Edward seemed more than surprised that I had given in easily.

"Just promise that you will not leave."

"I promise you that I will not leave Bella. No matter what."

"Let's get started then." I said. I wanted to get this over with and done with.

"You won't have to do a thing Bella. I will get Carlisle to file the complaint and he can tell the social worker that you will be living with us. It will be fine."

"Thank you Edward." I said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He talked to fast for me to understand and was done in minutes. When he got off the phone a frown covered his face.

"What's wrong Edward?" I could tell something was really bothering him.

"He said that it would take the social worker at least two days to get you out..." He said disappointed.

"Edward. I have last nearly my whole life. I can last a little longer."

"Alright. I guess you are right. There is only one more thing."

"What is that?" I asked...hoping for good news this time.

"I have to take pictures of your bruises." 

_How will Bella react? ..._

_This is a longer chapter...maybe if I get some more reviews...they could idk continue? WELL...Thanks for reading and thanks for those who review and please review if you haven;t already for this chapter...AND SEE NUMBER ONE AT THE TOP!! (:_

NoThisIsNotChelz


	14. Author's Note! Sorry!

Hello Everyone. These are going to be number because I want to address certain issues.

1. I want to say Thanks to everyone who review! Your input helps more than you can imagine!

2. I want to say sorry for not having a chapter up. I have been super busy. I just had UIL I am going to state next week for a speech in FCCLA then the next week I am going to be a regionalist. I also have to be captain of the color guard and captain of my soccer team. These things are not easy and I do apologize for the delay. I am going as quickly as possible.

3. Thanks for all the names I was given. I got exactly what I needed and hopefully I can give credit where it is due.

I hoped everyone can forgive me for this slip up. I promise that I will try to make it better. I will take a journal with me and write when I can. I will still have to type this though. I feel very bad for this especially since I got so many reviews. You help me and all I can do is write a lousy authors note apologizing.

Truly Sorry.

NoThisIsNotChelz


	15. I HATE LAPTOPS! EH!

Eh! Freaking out right now peple! Yesterday I sat down to type up a chapter on my laptop...AND IT BROKE! So there will be an even longer wait while I fix the dang thing!! EH!

HATE MY LIFE!

EHH!

Okay I'm going to go get my anger out!

NoThisIsNotChelz


	16. Chapter 14

At first I didn't understand. I mean, why would he need pictures of my bruises? Then it hit me and I felt stupid. It was for the trail of course. So my father could go to jail.

I knew I should, or thought I should, feel differently. I thought I should feel relief and happiness, but I didn't. If my father was going to jail, why wouldn't I? I was the one to cause him to be angry. I was the reason he hit me. It was me. I should be the one to be punished.

And, I thought that way. While the little voice in the back of my head told me that I was wrong. That I didn't deserve to be hit. That I didn't deserve to be punished. That he did.

And that little voice was Edward.

He was the one I wanted to listen too. He was the one person, beside my mother, that I wanted to be around constantly. He was the person I missed. Not my father. And when I was around him my heart sped up. I got butterflies in my stomach. I forget everything that I go through and smile when I am around him. It was not a fake smile either. It is a real one. Where my mouth not only curves up, but my eyes sparkle and I felt it. I felt happy.

In that moment I realized two things. One I already knew, it was just the time to unearth it's self. One, number one, was that I, Bella Swan, was utterly and completely in love with him, Edward Cullen. It was something that I knew in my head, but just kept hidden out of fear. Fear that he would hurt me just like everyone else I loved.

The next was that Edward, even if he just saw me as a friend, would want what was best for me. And if this meant my father going to prison, that is what it meant.

The only thing that was left was for me to accept that. Only then could I go through with this. Only then could I put my entire self into it.

I spent so much time thinking, that I did not realize that I had sat on my floor. Edward was seated in my rocking chair, just starring. I blushed a bright red when our eyes met and looked down. I was glad that he could not read my thoughts. I was not ready for him to know that I loved him. I could not take the rejection, nor the damage.

"Sorry Edward. I was thinking." I said.

"It is perfectly fine. Do not worry about it. Do share what you were thinking though." I blushed another shade of bright red all over again. Of course he did not know that I was having an epiphany about my love for him. But, that is what I thought of first.

"I was thinking that I did not know id I was ready to go through with a trail." I could see different emotions quickly pass over his face before he went to his poker face. O was scared of Edward's reaction after that. I hid my face with a curtain of my hair.

"Bella, do you mind talking to my sister, Rose?" With the mention of her name I shivered. She had never been really mean to me, but had never been nice. I had never said more than a few words to her and she had never said more than a few words to me.

What scared me was that I was meeting someone new. Someone that could do anything and I would have no idea what would happen. Even worse than that she was a vampire, I could not do anything about it. Edward seemed to notice the internal battle that I was having.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want too." He assured me, but I could see the pain on his face. I didn't know what it was, but it made me want to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that I'm scared. Do not get me wrong. I trust you. It is just that it comes naturally. To worry about what will happen. I never really know." I said truthfully. Edward got up, came over to me, and bent down in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"Bella I promise that I ill never let anything harm, hurt, or injure you. If anything, not that it is going too, happens to you, then I will be there before you can say a word. There is nothing to worry about."

I didn't know much about Rose, but I trusted Edward.

Edward PVO:

I was not surprised when she agreed. She seemed to be trusting me more and more. I surprised myself by thinking about Rose. She isn't the first person I would consider when I thought of Bella. I would think of Alice of Esme. Maybe even Carlisle of Emmett. For the situation though, I would think of her. She had been thought something similar. Her husband, or lack of, had not been the best person in the world. **I am not sure what happened to Rose, but this is my story!**

Rose PVO:

Edward texted me and told me what was going on with Bella. He probably did it so fast she didn't even know he texted me.

Bella was not, and still not, my favorite person in the worlds. I didn't have anything against Bella, I just didn't wasn't her coming into my family. It was mine. NOT hers. I did not trust her to keep it safe. I did not trust her to keep our secret.

Beside the face that I resented her, I did have compassion for her. I knew what she was going through, and I knew how she felt. If it was not for that, I would have never agreed.

So now I sit here, with Bella in front of me. I could tell that she was uncomfortable. Once Edward left I could feel her get more and more nervous. I could also hear it because Jasper was upstairs telling the family what was going on. I just stared at Bella for a little while.

She was looking down at her fidgeting hands. They lay in her lap and she was rubbing the palm of one hand with her thumb. **That is what I do when I am nervous! **If I did not know better, I would have thought her hands hurt. I decided that I should go ahead and get this over with.

Bella PVO:

I was so nervous! I didn't know if I was supposed to say something, or Rose was suppose to say something. And if it was me, what was I to say? Much to my relief, she broke the silence.

"Bella, do you know why Edward asked you to talk to me?" I looked up at her, she was sitting Indian style in the armchair.

"Not really. I suppose it has something to do with my father though."

"It does. Do you know why he chose me though?"

"No. I guess not." "Well, my husband, if you could call him that, was abusive to me. It was a little different though. He choose to rape me." I swear that my eyes widened and my heart stopped. I would have never imagined Emmett to be that kind of person. He seemed to love Rose very much. He was so sweet to be so evil.

"No! Not Emmett! When I was human." I let out a breath that I did not know that I was holding in.

"Oh, that scared me." I laughed hysterically.

"Well, anyway, I went through everything you are going through now. Feeling that it is your fault, that you are the cause. You feel that way correct?"

"Yes, but- " I was just about to say it was my fault, but I was interrupted.

"I know what you want to say. You are completely wrong. You, nor I, deserve to be treated the way we were or are. You are a good person Bella, and I am not saying that because I like you. I am saying it because I have never seen you hurt anyone, yet you see people hurt you everyday. To punish you for no reason and you still manage to be a sweet girl." I stayed silent so she could continue.

"I felt that way and I went through the torture, until I met Emmett. Of course I was a vampire then and my husband was no longer in my life. I learned that I had been wrong though. I met someone who really loved me and really cared. I learned what love truly was. I saw what was right and what was wrong. Take it from someone who knows, and don't waste your time thinking that it is you who caused the anger and the hurting. It is all him. You-Did-Nothing."

I took in what she said. I was not the type of person whole things go in one ear and out the other. I knew what she was saying.

"How can I not think it is my fault. My mother is gone because of me. That is why my father is mad. I took away the woman he loved."

"What happened to your mother Bella?" Rose asked, it was a normal question. Nothing special. Yet, I had no answer. There was nothing there. All I knew was that she was gone. I assumed she was dead all this time. And I never really knew for sure.

"I- I don't know." I whispered.

"What makes you think that she is gone because of you? How do you know that your father did not treat her the same way? How do you know that he did not _KILL_ her?:

That was enough. Instantly tears started to flow out of my eyes and I got mad.

"NO! No! That did not happen! NO!" My mother was not hurt by my father! I was the reason she left. He told me so. It was me, not him. It was my fault. **I know ya'll mite be like wtf rite now but understand that what he father has told her is all she knows. This means that she wants to hold onto that.**

"How do you know that?! How do you know?! Tell me Bella! Where is the answer?! Where?!" I curled up into a ball and cried. I kept telling myself that it did not happen, and that Rose was wrong. I could not help but think that she was right though.

I heard the door open and I heard yelling, but I did not look up. I stayed in my own little world. Thinking.

Edward PVO:

I was mad. It took Jasper, Emmett and even Alice helped to hold me back. I was ready to kill Rose. How could she say something like that to Bella? I could see in Rose's mind that she had god intentions, but I could also see the pain on Bella's face.

It hurt her worse that her father. It was cruel. It was torture, Rose just wanted to get her mad so she would understand that her father was a horrid person. She was doing it wrong though. She didn't need to hurt Bella.

Bella had eventually had enough and she pulled her knees to her and cried. They let me go and I ran into the room.

"You had no right Rose! You had no fucking right!" I told her.

"It was for the best!" She said, defending herself.

"You thoughtless-" I started.

"Edward! Wait!" Alice yelled. I glared over at her, but she was not looking at me, she was looking at Bella.

Bella was sitting with her head between her knees, her hands weaved through her hair, pulling gently. She was mumbling to herself. I could hear it fine, but could not tell what she was saying.

"I just want to go home! I just want to be where someone loves me!" She screamed in anger then started to cry even harder.

I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms. I picked her up. She snuggled into my shoulder and continued to cry. I carried her to my room. I was not quite ready to take her to her home.

"She's right. He killed my mother. He killed her! He did it." I sat down on my be, still holding Bella.

"You Don't know that. You don't know for sure." I trued to reassure her, but I could not say I did not believer it myself.

"Don't lie." I didn't say anything. There was nothing left to say. Bella cried herself to sleep, but right before she slipped into the darkness she said the one thing that I would cherish forever.

"Do it. Put the asshole in jail."

**Haha! You thought it was I love you!**

She feel asleep after that and I left for only a few seconds to grab my laptop Which is broken! and my cell phone.

First, Bella was gong to need a lawyer. The first person I thought of was Tanya. Thanks kittkatt123 She was another vampire and was the best, unrecognized lawyer/attorney there was. She had to the _power _to convince anyone. And with Jasper, Alice and, myself, there was no way we could lose.

I called and asked her to come. She told me that she would not be able to make it for two months. This was too long. I would have to get someone else.

I called Victoria Cormac. Thanks Reike90 she was human, but a great lawyer. And she lived in Port Angelus. We would just have to do this the normal way. Thankfully she was available and this would work wonderfully. I thanked her, then hung up. We would not need her right off, but it was better to have someone who was great than to have someone who was bad. It was kind of like a reservation.

I was about to call the police when I glanced at the clock. 3:29. Bella would wake in four minutes. I decided to put it off until I had talked to Bella. I waited what seemed like eternity until Bella's eyes slowly started to flutter open. She sat up.

"What do I need to do?" I did not expect that.

"Um, I suppose we should go to the police?" My statement came out as more of a question.

"Okay, let's go." I led the way out, grabbing her hand and leading her to my Volvo.

**I am aware that Rose's history has been altered. Please remember that this is my story. I also want to point out that I do know what color Edward's hair is not blonde. You would think people would stop telling you after so many chapters. Please stop! I hope that all of you have also seen the connection that Bella shares with her mother, even though she has not been there throughtout the years. Sorry for the wait. My UIL and FCCLA went great and I am finally relaxed...Monday! Only a little longer.**

**Thanks for all you support and staying with me. Please continue to review. They make me want to continue and motivate me to write longer chapters!**

NoThisIsNotChelz


	17. Life, Broken, Pain

Okay here is the bad list.

1. I had been super busy!

2. My laptop broke! BROKE!

3. I broke my flippin ankle! IN a flippin' 4-wheeler race! and I was winning! Me a girl, against guys. And then I flew off and got ran over after trying to avoid it and smaking my ankle into a pole! But, don't worry the 4-wheeler is fine and amazingly my shoe!

I should get a chapter up this weekend. Just letting everyone know how much I love you guys!

NoThisIsNotChelz


	18. Chapter 15

**Starting I want to say something to KARAH. Well, I am okay. And I have to say that you are reviewer of this Chapter. So I am going to delicate it to you. Since you review after just about everything and I love it! **

Bella PVO:

I was ready. Or at least I thought. I knew that I was just mad and in about five seconds I would change my mind, but that was five seconds that I could do something about it. Thinking that I had nothing to do with my mother leaving…or…or dying, gave me the reassurance that he needed to be in prison and I needed to be safe. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

Edward and I walked out to his car. We got into the shiny Volvo and he drove off to the police station. The ride was silent except for the quiet murmur of classical music playing from the car stereo. I believe that Edward knew that I needed to think. That is why he left me alone. Not talking.

When we got to the police station Edward opened my door and lead me inside. I had only been in the station one other time. I was eleven and it was on a school field trip. It had not changed much.

There were still only a few desks, about seven and only around half were filled. There was one desk in the front of all of the desk. There was an old lady sitting there, she was starring at a computer screen intently and did not even notice when we walked up.

I took the woman as the passage into hell or heaven. There was no turning back from it. I was either going one way or the other. I was either going to have this trial and be in heaven or be in hell not having it.

It made me nervous and my hands started to shake. Almost instantly Edward noticed and turned towards me.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

I didn't answer right away. I need time to think about it. I mean, One moment I was fine with it and the next I could not handle what was going on. And then I figured it out.

Charlie was my only family. The only person I had left. I was not scared of hurting Charlie. I was scared of hurting myself. I was scared that I would be alone. That I would have no one. I found myself smiling a smile that quickly turned into a frown.

Was I okay with loosing the only person left?

It didn't matter how he treated me. It Didn't matter if her did or did not love me. The only thing in the way was myself. If I could not do it, no one could.

I knew, from Rose, that he should go to prison. I knew that that was the right thing to do. I knew it was right and what he did was wrong. There was no denying it. No way around it. No shortcut. Not path another way. There was only one way. Only one path that lacked a shortcut.

"I'm sorry. Every time we get close to it, something else blocks the way. I just can't do it Edward. I just can't/"

I could see the sadness shimmer onto his face. There was not getting around it.

"What blocks the road this time?" He asked.

"He- He-," I knew I needed to be truthful with Edward. That was the only way he would understand. "He is all I have left. I don't want to be alone. He is my only family." I looked down. If Edward was mad, I did not want to see it.

I could hear Edward sigh and then he lifted my chin up.

"You are wrong Isabella." I looked at him in confusion. " You have me. You have Alice. You have Emmett. You have Jasper. You even have Rosalie. You have Esme and Carlisle." What he said was true. I had them, and I knew it.

I smiled. I had someone. I had someone to help me through this.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's go." We walked right in front of the desk and Edward mmhmed and the lady looked up. Waiting for us to speak.

**Foot hurts. I am tired. More later. Sorry.**

**Chelsea**


	19. Chapter 16

The old lady looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry. This solitaire fame is really distracting me!" She laughed a bit and Edward and I smiled.

"So, what can I help you young people with today?" She questioned. I looked up at Edward hoping that he would help. I did not know what to say.

"We were hoping to talk to an officer." Edward said, you could tell that he was trying to get on her good side by flirting.

"Well, um, what about?"

"We were hoping to tell that to the officer." He tried again, but it didn't work too well. This lady didn't seem to care.

"Son, if you are trying to flirt and get on my good side, it is not going to work. O have been married 67 years. After that many years you forget there is anyone else. Now, what do you need?" I had to smile. That was the one and only tome I had ever seem Edward fail. When I looked over at Edward he was smiling too though. I believe he was just as impressed as I.

"We were hoping to report a abuse charge." Edward said, almost whispering. The lady looked to me and I looked down.

"Oh, a friend of yours I am guessing. You will need to talk to Agent Black. His name is Jacob and he had his own office in the back. It's the last one to the left." She pointed, smiled, and we walked. The door was closed so Edward knocked on the door.

We heard a "come in" and Edward opened the door. He grabbed my hand and squeezed before going in. I kept my head downcast. I heard the door close then a voice, I am guessing it was the voice of Agent Black.

"What do you want Edward?" I didn't know why he knew Edward's name but,

I decided to ignore it. Edward lead me to a chair and I sat down in it. He then sat beside me.

"Not me. Her." Edward said. There was a moment of silence where I thought that I was suppose to talk. I didn't. What was I going to say?

"Edward?" the agent wanted him to tell. Edward leaned to me and whispered in my ear.

"You can do this Bella."

I looked up at Jacob. He was huge. Almost as big as Emmett. He was very tan and had dark brown, almost black, hair. He also had a nice smile lighting up his face. He was attractive just not as much as Edward.

"Um- Um…Edward?" I wanted him to do it for me. It was one thing to think it and another to admit it,

"You have to do it yourself, love." The love at the end made my heart fly, but I'm sure he meant it differently.

I looked down and started to fidget with my hands.

"My- My-" I could not do it. I started to cry. I was so frustrated. Edward pulled me into his lap and I shielded my face against his chest.

"Just tell me who it is. We can start there."

"Ch-Charlie Swan." I heard a huge intake of breath. It was not from me and it was not from Edward.

"The chief?" I had completely forgotten that Charlie was the police chief. I felt so stupid. I stiffened and Edward started to rub circles on my back.

"Your Bella?" I shook my head against Edward's chest.

"I always knew he had anger issues, but I did not ever expect this. Hm, well, what ways had he hurt you? Wait, here, check the boxes."

I could feel Edward lean forward and when he leaned back, I sat up.

He had a sheet of printed paper in his hand. It had a list with boxes next to the words. He handed it to me and pen and I checked the appropriate boxes. I handed it to Edward and he leaned forward once more to hand it back. I laid back against his chest. After a few minutes the agent spoke.

"Okay, the earliest we can get her out is tomorrow. Bella, you will have to stay home and act as normal as possible. Do you have somewhere to stay after tonight?" I was about to answer with a no, but Edward spoke first.

"She can stay with me." I relaxed. Staying with Edward would be wonderful!

"Good. I know this is bad, but it has to happen." Edward stiffened then growled.

"Don't argue. Usually this takes weeks. Got that Eddie?"

"Why don't you watch your thoughts, stupid mutt."

"Watch it leech." I didn't understand the insults, but I knew it was time to so so I stood up. Edward followed. He grabbed my hand once more and lead me out to the car. He opened and closed the door after I was in. He got in himself then started to drive.

I could tell he was mad when he started to go faster and faster.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Your mad aren't you?" The anger was replaced by sadness in a matter of seconds.

"Not at you. At Jacob."

"Why?"

"He was thinking some things I did not like."

"About me?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"I will tell you another time."

"Why not now?" I know I was pushing it, but I wanted to know.

"Later."

"Now." I was going to know. It was my business. It was about me.

"No."

"Yes."

"Bella!" He yelled. "I am not going to tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"Cause!"

"Why?! Why the hell not?!"

"Because!"

"Just tell me!"

"He was thinking how beautiful you are!"

"Why would that bother you?!"

"Because I was jealous, because I love you!" He took his eyes away from away from the road and looked at me. He seemed just as shocked as me.

All of the sudden he slammed on the breaks, throwing me forward. We were at the Cullen house. He quickly opened his door and ran into the house at vampire speed.

I was mad. How could he run away from me?! Why wouldn't he let me reply?! Why wouldn't he let me say it back?! I got out of his car and slammed the soon. I don't remember how I got there, but suddenly I was right in front of his door. I slammed onto his door, no one answered.

And then it hit me. He thought I didn't love him! I started to laugh. I laughed so hard I feel against his door. When Edward opened it I feel into him.

"I love you too Edward." I stopped laughing and looked up into his smiling face. The he did something I had been waiting for since the day I knew I loved him.

He kissed me.

**Doesn't that seem like the perfect ending?**


	20. Chapter 17

It wasn't a nervous kiss. Where nobody knows what to do. It just came naturally, like it was the right thing to do. Like, we were suppose to do it. Like it was destiny. It felt exactly like two lovers, kissing passionately for the first time. And that is what it was.

There was no question whether we both wanted it, we did. We wanted the kiss.

When we pulled apart our foreheads laid together and I slowly closed my eyes. I prayed that this was not a dream.

"Bella, I'm sorry for getting mad at you." I opened my eyes and pulled away a bit, I laid my head on his shoulder while his arms surrounded me.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." There was no reason for me to push Edward into telling me, but I could not say that I was unhappy that I did it. It was one thing that I would not take back.

"I have something to give you." Edward lead me out to the garage, a little to quickly. I could tell that he was excited. He stopped right in front of the beautiful blue and white firebird that I had seen the first time at the dealer ship and the second with Emmett. Edward dangled keys in front of me.

"It's yours." I could not believe this! He had gotten me a car! And it was beautiful. I could feel my jaw drop. Wait, no. I could not accept this. It was way too much. **(pic on profile)**

"Edward, I can not accept this. It is way too much." I looked up into his eyes and he was no longer smiling.

"Bella, please. I got it for you, Rose did some work on the engine, Alice decorated the inside. Please." And he started to do that thing with his eyes where he dazzles me and I could not help, but say yes.

I ran and hoped into the drivers seat after snatching the keys. The seats were white leather with a blue bird just like the hood of the car. The steering wheel was white and beautiful! Edward climbed into the passenger seat and I pulled him into a hug. Aw, Edward, I love it! He chuckled and the sighed.

"I know you don't want to Bella, and nor do I, but I have to take you home." I stiffened. I knew what I had to do. This was for Charlie. For me too.

I drove to the house in my new car. Edward said he would run home after he told me that Charlie was not home and he would not be home for another hour. I also mad him promise me that he would not come back unless I was an inch, no a centimeter, away from death. He promise, even though he didn't want too.

I went into the house and looked around for the first time in days. It was a mess. The couch cushions were pulled of. There were unclean dishes in the sink. The trash was overflowing.

I got started right away, if Charlie came home to a clean house, maybe he would not be as mad. After all the years of cleaning I had gotten fairly good at it and now it took less time. In twenty minutes I had the downstairs spotless.

I went up to my room, it was trashed. It looked as if Charlie had gotten a knife and tore up my bed. The stuffing was everywhere, clothes were ripped and thrown around, my stuff was either broken or in the wrong place. I left it were it was. There would be no point in cleaning it when I would move soon anyway. I did some more things and before I knew it I heard the door slam.

"Hello!" Charlie said in a menacing voice.

I ran downstairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who the hell's car is that outside?" He yelled.

"M-mine." I answered. He just laughed and picked up a bat that stood beside the door. He walked out and I ran after him. I did not want him to hurt my car. Edward would be so mad.

"Please! Charlie no!" It only mad it worse as he walked up to my car and smashed the bat against the windshield. It cracked a bit, but after he did it repeatedly, it busted completely. I whimpered and started to cry. Charlie ran over to me and grabbed me by my hair.

"The secretary told me that you had your fat ass up at the station! What did you do? Tell?"

"No." I lied. He pulled me to the car and slammed my head against the jagged piece of windshield that still remained.

"You are a fucking liar! I heard! I'm the chief!" I could feel the blood trickle down my face as he slammed me against the car. The he pulled back on my hair suddenly and I was flung back. I feel onto the ground and he came at me with the bat. I put my arms over my head, a simple reflex. He slammed the bat into my feet, I could hear something snap and I screamed from the pain. Then he hit it again and again. Smiling.

Suddenly I heard sirens and Charlie stopped completely.

"You stupid bitch!" He started to kick me, throwing away to bat. When the sirens came closer I started to black out. I was struggling to hold on.

I could feel people around me struggling then I felt someone's fingers on my neck.

"She is alive. Call 911 get an ambulance."

"Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes a bit and whispered a yes.

"Your name is Bella right?" I whispered another yes.

"Is there anyone I can call?"

"Edward."  
"Edward Cullen?" Being the small town I was sure that he knew. By that.

"Yeah."

I heard the sirens of an ambulance before I blacked out.

****

It was not the end of the story just the chapter. Sorry about the wait, I had exit test the past week and will have them again in a couple more. I will try my best to get them up.

Please review. It reminds me to update. The firebird is on my profile.


	21. Chapter 18

I woke up in the hospital with Edward's face in my face. And I could not say that it was a bad thing. Not at all.

"Mhm.." I whined when it dawned on me that I was in pain. My side was hurting terribly and my foot was in some kind of brace. My head was hurting, like someone was beating a hammer against it. Edward looked concerned and put his freezing hand against my head. He pulled it away, but it felt so good and I wanted it back.

"Put it back…" I whined before he chuckled and put his hand back where it was.

"How you feeling, love?" Everything came rushing back. The car, Charlie, the police. And then I started to cry. I bet Edward was mad about the car. Really mad.

"Bella! Bella! What is it? What's wrong." Edward said in one breathe.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. Relief washed across his face before turning to confusion.

"What could you be sorry about love?"

"The car." He sighed.

"The car is fine. Rose fixed it. It is perfect. Do not worry about it."

"What about Charlie?" Edward sighed again.

"Prison. He was sentenced two years and five years probation after that. They got him for attempted murder. You can go back and file abuse charges if you want though." I shook my head no. There was no way in hell I wanted to go and testify.

"Rehab?"

"Yes."

"And me?"

"Two bruised ribs, broken ankle, and several bruises and cuts."

"Not bad." I said. This was not the first time and I could recall much worse times. Edward huffed.

"Bella, you had a concussion and were out for a week and a half, how can you say not bad?"

"Been worse. When can I leave?"

"I don't know love. Carlisle is coming though." Not seconds before he said it Carlisle walked in the door. He smiled at me, but I didn't quite feel like smiling back.

"How are you doing Bella? Any pain?"

"I'm fine." I lied. I was not the kind of person who was going to whine about the pain they are in. Plus, if I whined when Charlie was around I would just get into trouble. There was no point in whining about pain just to bring more pain upon yourself. Carlisle looked at me disapprovingly.

"Bella, it does me no good, nor yourself, for you to lie to me." It felt kind of like a father scolding his child, but I didn't really know what the exact feeling of that was. I only knew the back of a hand coming in contact with my face.

"I just have a head ache. Can I please go home?" I was willing to beg. I did not like hospitals. Something about them reminded me of something I did not like. What it was I do not remember, but its there. Kind of like an eerie feeling.

"You may go today if you wish." Carlisle said good bye after his beeper started to go off. I though about being able to go home and then I remembered I had no home. Charlie was in jail and I was left all alone. Edward must have noticed something was wrong because he asked me about it.

"Where am I going to live?" I asked, confused about my situation.

"With me of course." Edward said as if it was something that should have been known from the beginning.

"Oh." I smiled up at him.

"Come on, love, lets get you home. Everyone is going hunting tonight. Then tomorrow I must go while they are with you." I didn't like the idea of Edward leaving me, but I would be with his siblings and I would get him all to myself tonight and in the morning.

Once Edward's family had left I started to get more and more tired. I wasn't really able to do much with a broken ankle. (like me J) I just wanted to take a shower and sleep. The question was, how?

I couldn't do it myself. I could not even get in there. I would have to ask Edward. That was my only option.

**Finals are coming up and I have a color guard to run since I am captain this year. I am getting stressed once again so chapters are going to get short. Sorry peoples.**


	22. Authors Note :

Hey guys. Sadly there is not a new chapter. I am working on the laptop problem though. I completly tore it apart, and put it back together before figuring out it was the battery. (Who would have guess that it was the battery when a laptop won't charge?) Well I'm watching Opera right now, so I won't be typing one up anytime soon. So, here's the dealo. I probably won't be getting a new battery anytime soon, because I spent all my money on an xbox 360 (killerbarbie371 ...you know if you want to invite me or something...holla at ya girl...no?...anyway...). So unless my mother wants to be generous or maybe the father...well, it def. ain't goin' be fixin' itself. So heres the second dealo.

So I have to give chapter right, and well I thought that we should have a schedule.

So time limits are here: Review and give me you choices.

1. 45 Reviews (personal fav.)

2. Just kept it how I am.

3. Every time I feel like it. (usually once a month (: )

NoThisIsNotChelz


	23. Chapter 19

So, asking Edward would be my only choice. That was not hard to figure out. How I was going to ask him was a little bit of a problem. I mean you can't just go up to some one like Edward and say, "Hey, will you help me take a shower, since I can no longer do it on my own?"

I mean, who does that? (AN **I would have to say that I would love to take a shower with Edward Cullen)**

**I **was laying on Edward's chest right now as we watched a movie. I guess the best thing to do was to come on out with it.

"Um, Edward…" I started.

"Yes, love?" He smiled up at me.

"Um, will you, um…" I could not do it. How could I ask that?

"What is it Bella?" He asked curious now.

"Help…um…" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it Bella?" He asked.

"Will you help me…take a…shower." I said, spitting it out. I looked down at my hand, avoiding Edward. We sat there for a good two minutes before Edward's phone started to ring. He picked it up and put it to his ear, answering.

"Hello?…Yes, thanks for the warning, but you're a little late…Ah, Alice you're a genius." I could almost feel the smile on his face as he hung up, but I still refused to look at him.

"Bella, Alice has a swim suit of your, you can just put it on and then we can get you in." He lifted me up and carried me up stairs before I even had the chance to agree. He took me to Alice's room then sat me on the bed while he went to Alice's closet.

He came out not seconds later with a black swim suit in his hand. He handed it to me then left, saying to call him when I was finished. I put on the swim suit then called for Edward. He walked into my room with his own black and silver swim trunks. I smiled at him as he picked me up an carried me all the way into his bathroom.

Edward's bathroom was not small, the shower was huge and you could fit at least five people comfortably. Edward set me on the counter than went and started the water, making sure it was not too hot or cold for me before he came back.

"Ready?" He asked. I shook my head yes and he picked me up, walking with me into the shower. He walked under the water then stood me up on my good foot, holding on tightly so I did not fall.

"Bella, Hold onto me and I will wash your hair." I wrapped my hands around his waist and held on tightly. He reached around and then put some strawberry soap into my hair. He started to massage it in and I could not even begin to describe how good it felt. I moan against Edward's chest and he laughed.

Soon it was over though and all the shampoo was washed from my hair. Edward held me up this time as I washed the rest of me off. Then he reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping me up. He carried me over to a stool and sat me down.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you pajamas." He left and them came back with them in his hands.

"Get dressed and call me back when you are done." Edward left me to my duties then I called him right back. He was now dressed in some sleeping pants and a shirt with no sleeves.

He picked me up and carried me to his bed. He held me with one hand and pulled back the covers with the other. How he did it, I did not know. He set me down then laid beside me and I curled up against his chest.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

I felt right in Edward's arms, but it seemed as if it was not going to last. As if it was all going to be swept away with the next storm. Things didn't seem to add up, didn't seem to work. Why was it this way or why was it that? Every choice, every action had a consequence. Whether it was a benefit or not, I could feel it coming and I knew things were going to change.

**So It is short, but I am trying to figure out how I want to lead into the rest of the plot. **

**45 review hit the spot…sadly 60'sVegVamp only one review per reader. I'm sorry, but I do want to think you by dedicated the next chapter to you!**

**Um, please don't send me messages telling me you are tired of waiting for an update I am tired of hearing it.**


	24. I Love LapTops!

Guess What! I got my lap top back! YAY! So once I have fixed the battery I can start typing! YAY!

Thanks,

Nothisisnotchelz


	25. Eh

Bad News people. My laptop is brokeyy. Evidently the thingy you put your charger into is loose and only will charge when you slap it a lot and stand it straight up. So this story is back on hold until i can get it together. I hope soon and when I can I will post short chapters. But no promises. I really and sorry and I did not plan on starting something that I can not finish. I will finish I am trying my best. Things have just been busy and they just don't seem to calm down.

My boyfriend found out he has leukemia and it has been really hard. HE doesn't even live in the same state as me so it has been overwhelming. He just had chemo and barely made it through and then surgery on his lungs and barely made it out of those. He is gone today for another one and I really don't think I can sit and write a good chapter, one that all of you deserve. I am really sorry and hopefully I can get back into the game.

Sincerely

The Author


	26. Chapter 20

**Thanks for your reviews everyone and your support more than made me happy. I am actually having a free day so I decided that I could sit and write a quick chapter before my boyfriend calls to tell me good morning and I act like I haven't been up for three hours waiting (**

I healed rather quickly. All my bumps and bruises were gone, or at least the ones on my body. I still had the memories and I feared that they would never cease to exist. I also have to admit that I would miss the shower with Edward. Edward and I had grown closer and closer, but the last week things changed.

He would kiss me as if it was his last time and then ignore me. He would hug me tightly and not let go then refuse to hug me. There was no explanation in my mind.

And then today, absolutely everything was different. Not one of the Cullen's said hello to me this morning. Not even Edward. They were all in the dinning room having a conversation. I understand that I am not part of the family, but they always included me like I was and that, that just hurt. I snuck up on them, I know sneaking up on vampires. I had learned that will they were distracted that their powers would start to diminish.

"When is she coming?" Rosalie asked.

'Today in about 3 hours." Alice replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this Edward?" Carlisle asked with a large sigh.

"Positive."

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I felt bad for spying so I walked in.

"Morning." I whispered with my head down.

The family murmured replies.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Edward asked. I shook my head no and for once he did not argue.

This was weird. Let's try a different approach.

"Alice," I asked, "Will you give me a makeover?" I looked up and watched Alice's eyes glint with excitement and then disappointment as she glanced at Edward it went back to excitement.

"Um, yeah." Since when is Alice not perky?

The make over took all three hours until the doorbell rang and not once did Alice say a word.

"Let's go down stairs." Alice said sadly.

"Alright." I walked downstairs with Alice slightly beside me.

"When I reached the bottom of the stairs I could see a woman that looked like an older version of me. Brown wavy hair, still young, and most of all beautiful, way more than myself. She was skinny and had pale white skin like the Cullen's.

I was confused. She looked at me with wide golden eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I'm your mother."

**Sorry its not long and I would like every review to admit something wierd about themselves.**

**Mine: I am on my xbox almost 24/7...I even took it with me on vacation. Killerbarbie371...(:**


	27. Hello

Wow. I can not believe this story is still getting reviews. I am so sorry for not updating. I will plan on an update soon. I do apologize for my lack of commitment. I do not wish to continue typing this story if it will not be appreciated so if you would please send a review if you would like more.

Thanks,

Nothisisnotchelz


	28. Chapter 21 at last

"I'm your mother."

When I first heard those three little words the first thing that sprang in to my mind was the a question of what the hell this lady was on. My mother was dead. This could not possibly be her. There was no way. My father told me many times that she was dead.

And then I started to think, well why could this not be my mother?

After realizing that I just spent the last few minutes standing in front of my family and my supposed mother I started to freak. I wanted to be away from this. I did not want to be in anyone's presence when I was thinking. I turned to Edward and the instant I did he picked me up and ran. Alice must have seen what I wanted and Edward heard.

Edward ran me to his medow, set me down, then sat a few feet away.

My mother? Could that be possible? Could the woman that I believed to be dead or not even dead. Did Charlie say she died? Or did he just say gone? I could no longer recall the staments Charlie had made so many times about my mother. I thought upon it for many minutes. Not one time could I recall one. I knew he had said that I was the reason she left or that she was gone, but that could mean death just as much as it could mean running away. So which was it?

"Edward?" I said, calling the love of my life to me.

"Yes, Bella." Edward said now sitting beside me.

"I'm confused." I looked up at Edward's beautiful face.

"What can I do for you, love?"

"Is it really her? Is she my mother?"

"Yes." Edward started to avoid my gaze.

"How?"

"I will let her explain her own story to you."

So Edward was not going to let anything slip. I had to talk to her. Wait. Was I going to have to live with her? Was she going to take me away? I started to hyperventilate at the thought. I could not handle that. I wanted to be with the Cullens. I wanted to be with Alice to be with Jasper and Esme, and Carlisle too. I wanted to be near the teddy bear that was Emmett. I even wanted the be with Rosalie. I would surely trade every single one of them for Edward though.

I could not bear the thought of not being with Edward. He was every part of me. My soul, my life, my everything. Edward and the rest of the Cullens are the people that held me together.

Although I thought a lot it went through my brain at a rate so fast that my breathing became harder and harder to do. Edward was right in front of my face suddenly.

"Bella! Bella, breathe! It's okay. Everything is okay." Edward continued with his comforting words until I was breathing normally.

"E-Ed-Edward…"I was now crying, sobbing pratically.

"Yes, my love?"

"I-I don't want to leave. Don't make me leave!" Edward's eyes suddenly flickered with happiness.

"Oh Bella, I would never force you to leave. Where ever I am you are always welcome. I was so scared that you would want to leave with her, just as the rest of the family was." I started to stop sobbing, but tears did continue to slowly run down my face. Edward kissed away my tears.

"I lo-love you." I said to Edward, he kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready to go back, love?"

"Do I have too?"

"You may choose what ever you would like to do."

"I guess I can go." I climbed onto his back and he ran with me back to the house.

My mother and the rest of my family were all sitting at the dinning room table. That is where Edward took me. This room was never used by the Cullens and even I did not eat in here. It was just for show.

My 'mother' looked up at me when I walked in. I forced a small smile before Edward led me to a seat beside him. My mother was across from us.

"Hello, Isabella." She said to me.

"Hi." I said shyly before looking down.

"I would suppose you would like to know why I sit before you?"

"Yes." I relied not looking up. Edward's hand was in mine and I played with his fingers in my lap.

"Well, um…Charlie-uh your father he um….


	29. Chapter 22

"Well, um…Charlie-uh your father he um…." My mother started to look around the room. I was confused as to what she was doing until I realized I did it many times in my life. She was nervous. She didn't want to tell everyone what she had to tell me.

"Lets go somewhere else." I said, as she sighed in relief.

"I'm going where ever you go my Bella." Edward said to me. I understood that Edward was starting to become his old protective self now that he knew that I did not want to leave. I nodded my head at Edward there was no point in arguing. My mother, Edward, and I all stood.

"Follow me." Edward said swinging me onto his back and running to our meadow. My mother was right behind us. I slid off of Edward's back and sat down on the soft grass. Edward said behind me and I laid against his chest.

My mother suddenly growled, but sat down despite it. I gave her a confused look and Edward answered the question that lingered in my mind.

"She is being over protective of you. She doesn't like how I am with you. How I love you." I understood the words that came out of Edward's mouth, but I did not understand why.

Why would she be so protective of me? She was never there before. My mother brought me out of my thoughts.

"Charlie um, well he hit me too and he, um went to far one night. He was always screaming about how a baby messed up everything and if I would not have gotten pregnant our lives would have been much better. Of course, being a mother, a would argue back saying that I loved you and you were the best thing to happen to me.

He would just get madder and madder each time, but he never hit me. One day I told him to just be quiet that you were here and so was I and he better learn to accept it. Charlie was a little tipsy that night and I didn't really think much of it though. He had a long day at work and he went with some buddies to the bar. When I told him what I did he just slapped me across the face.

I wasn't just going to let him slap me so, I hit him back. That really set him off and he continued and continued to hit and kick me. It got to a point where I was barley breathing and was barley alive. Charlie thought I was dead though. He dumped me deep in the woods where a vampire came and changed me.

The three days that I went through the change were terrible. I wanted to die. I wanted the pain to go away. And then on the third day I woke up and I knew what I was. The vampire that had changed me stayed the first day and told me everything. I refused to feed off of humans though. I lived off of animal blood.

I wasn't for sure if I could go around humans with out attacking them, but when a hunter came into the forest I almost sucked him dry. I knew then that I could not go back to you until I was stronger. I tried every day Bella. I grew stronger and stronger and I am finally here. I am so sorry honey."

My mom looked down as if she was disgusted with herself. I knew there were parts left out in her story and I knew that now was not the time to discuss them. That was for another time. I nodded my head at my mom, accepting what she was saying.

Edward suddenly tensed.

"So, Bella I'm okay now and I can be around you. We can have a wonderful life. I want you to come live with me." I looked at my mom in shock.

What was she thinking? She had been out of my life for years and she thought she could just walk back in it? I was happy with the Cullen's, with Edward and I was not going to leave them. I loved all of them as if they were family. They were family.

Why would she think I would just leave? I felt my self get madder and madder. There was no way I was just going to leave with this, this woman. She was not my mom. She was never there. She let me get beat by Charlie every night of my life. She let Charlie's friends beat me.

She was not going to take me away.

"No." I whispered.

"What? Isabella, you will come with me." I could tell she was also mad for me not falling back into her arms.

"No. I will not." I said with force.

"I am you mother and you will." I looked up at her, she was not starring at me, but at Edward. Edward was giving her the scariest look I had ever seen.

"You are not my mother. You do not have control over me. I will stay with Edward." My mom looked back at me with hurt in her eyes. "You let him beat me, you let him hurt me, you could have easily stopped him. Easily." I stared at her with hate. How could she come here and think that everything would be fine?

"She is immune to your powers." Edward stated. My mother looked at him in shock.

"We do not know how." He said again. Wait. She had powers?

"What?" I asked honestly confused.

"She can change the weather depending on her mood. She was wondering why you weren't surprised. She could have easily hurt you with them. She was wondering why you were not scared." I nodded my head again. This was too much. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep.

"Edward can we go back. I'm tired."

"Of course, love." Edward lifted me up, bridal style. "You are welcome to stay in on of the guest bedrooms." Edward said directed to my mom. Yes, mom. Although she was never my mother she still held the title.

**Okay so I'm on like a writing rampage and I want to keep posting too muchhh…So, 10 reviews, which is barley anyyy )= and I will give you a new chapter.**


	30. Chapter 23

**I want to thank Rockin' Cullen. She is a super duper genius. This chapter is a joint effort between me and her! Please go read her stories, I am sure she is an amazing author. Anyway, I got a couple reviews saying that the powers are confusing, this should help.**

"Of course, love." Edward lifted me up, bridal style. "You are welcome to stay in on of the guest bedrooms." Edward said directed to my mom. Yes, mom. Although she was never my mother she still held the title.

Edward carried me home and before he could even lay me down in the bed I was already asleep. This day had been emotionally wearing on me. I was tired.

When I woke up in the morning I was staring at the most beautiful green eyes on this planet.

"Morning, Beautiful." He said to me, before kissing my forehead lightly. He was about to kiss my lips before I cut him off, putting my hand in front of his face.

"Human moment." Edward sighed before letting me out of his grasp. As I left the door open as I went to brush my teeth and Edward came and sat on the counter and watched me. I blushed and tried to ignore him.

"Your mom wants to take you somewhere, so you and her can talk and be friends." I looked at Edward and he did not look happy.

"What is wrong?" Although Edward understood me, having a tooth brush made me sound very different. So it came out as a jumbled mess. He chuckled before answering me.

"She does not want me to come. I will stay here and you may go if you choose." I did not want to leave Edward behind, but I knew that I should at least give my mother a chance. I finished brushing my teeth and wiped my wet mouth off with a towel.

"Why can't you come?" I asked.

"She wants it to be mother, daughter time." I nodded my head in understanding.

"So what are you going to do." He asked.

"I think I should go. I mean I should at least give her a chance Edward."

"Okay, I will miss you, love."

"I will miss you too Edward." I kissed his cheek and turned to go and get dressed but, he pulled me back and kissed me on the lips quickly.

"I love you, Bella. More that you know." I smiled up at him and told him that I thought I had an idea before walking to get dressed. I rummaged through my clothes and decided that I was in serious need of going shopping. Of course I didn't have the money. There was a knock at the door and Edward went to open it.

My mother walked into the room looking as beautiful as ever. I had no idea how old she was when she was changed but, she could very easily say she was not a day over 19. Probably even younger.

"Good morning, Edward. Bella." She said acknowledging us both.

"Morning." I replied, Edward just nodded in her direction.

"Well, Bella, I'm sure Edward has told you about my plans. I would hope that you would accept my offer." Why was she being so formal?

"Why are you being so formal and of course I will go." I asked the question bluntly and hoped she did not take offense.

"Um, I'm sorry I have no idea why I was so formal. So! I thought we could go shopping and I could buy you some new things and then get you some lunch." I nodded my head and smiled in approval.

My mom was going to buy me new clothes! I hated shopping, but I was in desperate need of clothing. My mom left and I grabbed some of clothes and went to the bathroom, took a shower, then got dressed. Edward waited patiently for me to get out and gave me a kiss and hug before I left. He also handed me a cell phone telling me that if I didn't answer or reply to his texts he would freak out and come and find me right then.

I met my mom downstairs. I followed her out to what looked like a bran new Mazda RX-8. It was black and very beautiful. I sat in the passenger seat. Renee drove just as fast as the Cullen's, we were in Seattle in record time. She pulled in front of an expensive looking clothes store and the shopping began.

I do not even want to know how much money she spent on me. It had to be an ungodly amount. We went to store after store until my mother's car was almost full with bags.

"Okay, Bella! One last thing! Shoes! And then we can go eat!" Another thing. My mother had almost as much energy as Alice. We walked into the overly expensive shoe store just as every other store we had been to today. I didn't need this stuff. I was happy with things from Wal-mart or Target. This was just over the top. There was no need to spend so much money on clothes that would just get torn up anyway.

My mother and I did get closer through out the day, but we didn't really have much time to talk between trying on clothes and buying them. I was waiting for lunch to really began any serious talking and connecting. I knew that most people around me thought that I would have told my mother to leave and never come back, but they weren't in my shoes. They didn't know what I felt.

This was probably the last family member I had that could actually be there for me. I mean, the Cullen's were great, they were the best thing that ever happened to me but, they were still not my blood. Although they were my family and I treated them like family, just as they treated me the same, they weren't.

And also my mother was the only person I could actually connect to about getting abused and it wasn't just random abuse such as Rose getting raped. It was the same person. Her husband, my father.

My mother and I walked into the shoe store laughing about a joke she had just told me. I was distracted by the joke but, when the funny wore off I looked up to see Lauren and Jessica. My smile quickly turned to a frown. Two of the worst people to run into. They were terribly rude to me and had their fun with there friends beating me up.

My mother noticed the somber look on my face and questioned it.

"Oh, um, nothing." My mother didn't seemed fazed that I didn't tell he what was wrong.

"Bella, honey, you know you can tell me anything." I looked into her eyes, she was serious. She really wanted to be there for me.

"I just don't get along with those girls," I said motioning toward Jessica and Lauren.

"Oh." My mother nodded her head in understanding. "Well, would you like to go to a different store?" I knew my mom wanted to go to this store she proclaimed many times that she heard from Alice that they had the best selection. I shook my head no. I did not want to ruin this for her. I would not run away from this.

I followed mom to a row of cute flats She picked up the most expensive pair on the rack and said, "Aren't this cute Isabella?" I nodded my head saying 'yes' before I heard snickering behind me. My mom turned and I followed her, not ten steps away from us Lauren and Jessica were laughing.

"Hello, Bella." Jessica said.

"Hi." I said, hoping that they would leave me alone.

"Hello, girls." My mom said. "I'm Renee." She held waved slightly at them.

"Ooohh, Bella, she has the same name as your mother! Looking for a replacement?" Lauren snickered. Jessica laughed along with her at what she taught was a funny joke. I didn't think it was too funny. I only wish I could tell her that this really was my mother, but of course I could never do that. My mother was frozen at this age and I could not let anyone know that she was perfectly alive, in a sense.

I just looked down as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Of course she isn't ladies. Oh and Lauren, when are you due?" I looked up at my mom and saw her smile, I glanced toward Lauren and Jessica.

Lauren looked confused and Jessica was pale.

"I'm not pregnant! That's her!" She said pointing to Jessica. The smile grew on my face and I held back a laugh. Jessica was pregnant!

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I just assumed it was you with your little bump." My mother said giving them the most sincere smile. Lauren had a look of shock now, she looked down at her stomach. Of course Lauren was practically anorexic but, of course she thought she was so huge just like most girls now a days. Jessica looked like she was about to puke. She and Lauren practically ran out of the store. When they got out side it suddenly started pouring down rain. They were soaked in an instant. I couldn't contain my laughter and I suddenly started laughing hysterically with my mother. This was too good.

"That was amazing!" I said to my mother.

"Thanks Bella."

"No, thank you."

"I will never let anyone hurt you again. I promise." I threw my arms around my mom, she was sincere in her words and I would forgive her. I knew that it might not be the easiest thing and I would still have negative thoughts about her, how much she wasn't there for me but, it was the right thing to do for me.

I couldn't help, but to throw my arms around her in an embrace. She seemed a little stunned at first but, put her arms around me, hugging me tightly to her.

"So how about these shoes?" She asked after we had release each other and looked back at the shoes.

She bought me an ungodly amount off shoes, and when we walked to the door I noticed it was still raining. I didn't want to get wet.

"I got this, Bella." My mom said, I looked back outside and with in seconds the rain was gone and all that remained was the clouds. I looked up at my mom in shock.

"It's my power." She said quietly.

"So, you made it rain on them?" I questioned.

"Yes, I did." She said. I smiled brightly at her. I wonder what my power would be, would Edward even make me a vampire? I pushed the question out of my head. I could think about that later.

We put all the bags into my mother's car and she asked where I would like to eat.

"I don't care, where ever." I said.

"Bella, honey, you have to tell me somewhere. It doesn't matter where, it's not like I'm going to eat."

"Um, how about this little Italian place." I told her the name and she headed in that direction. Along the way there was a car and on the bumper was a sticker that said "As a former fetus I oppose abortion." My mother and I laughed our heads off at that one and made it a rule that we would look for more bumper stickers like that.

When we got to the restaurant my mother and I walked in together. We were seated almost immediately with the promise that our waiter would be there in a few minutes. I glanced over the menu and quickly picked out what I wanted. I set the menu down so me and my mom could talk.

"Hey, Bella." I knew that voice. I looked up to find in was the condensing voice of Mike Newton. For the second time in one day I had to ruin into some one that hated me.

"Mike." I said acknowledging his presence.

"What are you doing here isn't this restaurant too expensive for you?" I looked towards my mom, she looked furious.

"Actually it isn't too expensive for her. Isn't that right, Isabella?" My mother said.

"Yes." I said. Looking up at Mike. I had my mother here, nothing was going to happen to me and if anything did she would defend me.

"Humph." Was all that came out of Mike." What is a pretty woman like you doing with Smelly Belly?" I blushed at the nickname that I had never heard before**. (Your mom, don't know that you are missing she be pissed if she could see the parts of you I been kissing….sorry I 3 animals (nickleback)) **

"Like what?" My mother asked innocently.

"So sexy." My mother did a little condescending chuckle before grabbing Mike by his collar and giving him a death glare not inches from his face.

"You will apologize to me and Bella, or I will have you fired and I will just have to tell your boss that you need to be fired."

"Uh…Um…Sorry." He muttered.

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry Bella, and you too?" Mike's apology came out as more of a question than anything.

"Thank you." My mother said, releasing Mike and going back to her happy appearance.

"Now, what would you like Isabella?" My mother asked. I told Mike what I wanted and he walked off.

"Thanks again, mom." She smiled at me.

"So, Bella, I am sure you have many questions for me.

"Yes, first, how do your powers work?" She didn't seem surprised by my first question.

"Most people assume that it had t do with the weather since that is what I usually effect, it has more to do with water and air. I can control both. I guess it doesn't affect you, if it is being done to you. Such as with Edward nothing happened when I got mad, which I am very sorry for, but with Lauren and Jessica you could see because it was not happening to you." I nodded my head in understanding.

"How do you have so much money?" She laughed at my question.

"I'm a vampire. I did some errands for some high power vampires and it just so happened that they pay rather well." I nodded my head, I didn't really want to know the details.

Mike brought me my food and he had a rather terrified look on his face. I felt some what sorry for the poor boy. The I thought about what he had done to me in the past and I didn't feel so sorry any more. I started to eat and my mother asked a question of her own.

"What about this boy Bella, Edward?" I almost chocked on my food. It's not that I cared that she asked, I was just surprised.

"What about him?" I asked in between two bites.

"How did you meet?" She asked.

"In school. He is in my biology class." I said, not caring to fill her in on the detail that Edward seemed to hate me.

"Are you in love with this boy?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I nodded my head along with my answer.

"Bella, I know that I haven't always been there for you and I am sorry for that, but I want you to be careful with this boy, I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt." I nodded my head towards my mom. I trusted Edward. He would never hurt me.

I finished eating and Mike came and took my plate, handing us the check. My mom paid and left a penny as a tip. We had quite a laugh out of that. On the way home we say another funny bumper sticker but, this one said (inset funny sticker here).

When we got home Edward was there in an instant, pulling me out of the car and into his arms.

"Why didn't you reply to my texts?" He asked accusingly. I had completely forgotten about the phone. I wasn't used to it.

"Oh! I'm sorry Edward, I forgot." I said pulling out the phone and handing it to him.

"It's okay Bella." He let me go and Emmett walked up helping to carry the bags inside.

"If me and Jasper weren't holding him back, he would have chased you down, Bella!" Emmett said laughing. I looked up at Edward who quickly looked away, grabbing some bags and taking them inside. I took a couple bags but, of course I could not grab as many as Edward or Emmett.

I took them to mine and Edward's room and set them down on the bed with the rest of the bags. I let out a sigh while Edward brought in the last bag. Suddenly the wind started to whip and everything became a blur, I thought it was my mother but, then I saw Alice suddenly appear in front of me.

"Wow." I let out after seeing that all the bags were gone, empty and all the clothes in the closet.

Alice smiled before leaving the room. My mother walked in and I thanked her and gave her a hug. She said she would be back in a couple of days, that she had business to attend to. I could almost feel Edward stiffen up behind me. I didn't want to press her about anything. It was not my place, yet.

I told her bye, as she did to me and Edward and her exchanged a knowing glace, as if they knew something I did not. I didn't like being left out, but at the same time, I did not want to know, but then again, I am a human. I had to ask.

I waited for about twenty minutes until my mother was sure to be far gone.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked. He let out a sigh, he led me to his couch and sat me down, he kneed down in front of me and held both my hands. I already knew that I did not want to what it was. It was bad news for sure.

"Bella, know that I would do anything for you and that I love you with all my heart. I would never let anything happen to you…"

**Thanks again Rockin' Cullen…and because this chapter is sooo long…25 reviews!**


	31. Chapter 24

"Okay Edward, I get it. What is wrong?" I asked getting a little flustered.

"Bella…"

Edwards POV

I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it! How could I ask her something like that? So selfish. So immoral! What was I thinking? I went with the first thing that popped into my head. Something that was true, and we had been keeping from Bella. Just not the same.

"Charlie wants to see you." The words were a rush and it took her a minute to process them.

"Wha-What?!" She asked, jerking away from me.

"Bella, baby, you don't have to see him. That's why we didn't tell you. We knew you wouldn't want to see him." I was too good at lying, she looked like she believed it all. Of course it wasn't a lie.

"Oh. Okay." Bella looked severely disappointed.

"What is it, love?" She was looking down at her hands and looked as if she was about to cry.

"I- I don't know. I guess I just expected good news for once." I couldn't do this to her.

"Bella, that's not what I had to tell you." Her face lit up once again.

"What was it?"

"I want-I don't want to do it now. Can we go out tonight? Do it then?"

"Yes!" I could tell that she was more excited about spending time with me then actually getting to know what was up.

"OH MY GAWD!!!" Alice sprung through the door and Rose all but tackled her.

"He hasn't asked yet!" She yelled at her.

"Oh." Alice replied embarrassed.

"Asked what?" Bella spoke up. I wanted to kill my sisters at that moment.

"Nothing Bella." Alice and Rose quickly exited the room.

"No! What is it Edward!"

"Bella, love, nothing." She was angry. Furious.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you do not tell me RIGHT now then you will regret it!" Now I was mad.. How could she make me confess something like this? I was so nervous. No. I would not do it. This was stupid. I felt like a five year old thinking it but, I did not care.

"And what are you going to do Bella?" I was right in her face. She gave me the dirtiest look I had ever seen her muster up and the slapped me across the face. Recognition of what she was doing came too late as her hand collided with my stone cold face. The pain instantly hit her as she started to cry.

"Bella? Are you okay?" That was a stupid question. I knew she wasn't. And this was my fault.

"No." She said.

"Let me see it." She held her hand out in front of me and I gently kissed it. "Lets go see Carlisle."

"No." She said.

"Why?" I said beyond confusion.

"I want you to do it." Bella knew that I had many medical degrees but, she also knew that I would never trust my self to perform even the simplest medical task around her.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." She stepped closer to me and cried into my chest. All anger I held melt away right then as I held her to me.

"I love you more than you can imagine Bella." I kissed her forehead and hugged her closer to me.

"Why don't you just ask Edward?" She asked quickly.

"Ask what love?" Maybe playing dumb would help.

"Me to marry you." I instantly went rigid. Who told her? Alice? No. Not even Ally would do that.

"Who told you?" I asked. Calmly, not so much anger.

"No one. I promise." Bella was never a good liar and I knew by looking at her face that she had known all along.

"Well, will you?" I almost whispered.

"Yes."


	32. Chapter 25

Okay PEOPLE! Hey. Um so I'm really sick right now and I kinda went crazy to this one girl about it because Bella was sick in her fanfic..anywayy...so I want you ALL to go and read her story!! Its like saying thank you. Because she said get well and I was like aww..

Give her reviews make her day and I will post...make sure you tell her I told you about the story! That way she knows I'm saying Thanks.

The story is Trafficking and the author is lmbrtvll

Please read IT!!!!


	33. Chapter 26

Sorry I haven't posted in forever…

Edward POV

She said YES!!!! SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!! I gently wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Bella, with all my heart." I said.

"I love you." She replied chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" I ask getting frustrated. I just asked this girl to marry me and she was laughing in my face.

"I love seeing you so happy, Edward. You have a huge smile on your face. I'm just happy." God I loved this girl. Why was I blessed with her. There was no way I deserved her even the least bit. Alice burst into my door yet again.

"Whooooo!!!!" She yelled. "Bella and Edward are getting married!" She yelled, and my family rushed in. I could smell the blood rush to Bella's cheeks.

"Oh, Edward, I am so happy for you!" My mother gushed beside Alice. Everyone took their turn putting in a word. Even Emmett said something even though it was more along the lines of, "Maybe Edward will actually get some now." Rose slapped the back of his head right away and everyone left shaking their heads.

"Am I?" Bella asked me.

"What?" I asked confused, not having any idea what she meant.

"Am I going to get some?" She asked, blushing and looking down.

"No." There was no way that that could happen. I could hurt her. I could kill her. We never could do anything like that.

"Why?" Was that hurt I heard in her voice? No, couldn't be. She understood my reasons.

"Bella, don't push it." Wait, were those tears?

"Okay."

"Baby? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" And then I realized what I had done. I just told her I did not want to have sex with her. She thought I was denying her.

"Oh, Bella, I love you. Baby, I am not saying that I don't want to. I just don't want to hurt you. I love you."

"You wouldn't hurt me Edward."

"I could Bella, you are just so fragile."

"I don't want to be." I knew what she was implying immediately.

"I'm not changing you, Bella." I said. This was final I had made my decision, I don't care about anything I said before. I was not going to damn the one person that I loved the most to this eternal hell.

"Well then I'm not marrying you." That was a low blow. I was mad. How could she possibly understand. How could she say that to me? Changing her to vampire was out of the question. I did not want to do that to her. It was not an option!

"Bella, take that back." I said harshly.

"No." I could tell in her words that she meant it and that just made me madder.

"Take your fucking words back." I said, I was so mad.

"Hell no." She replied giving me a dirty look. I got right in her face.

"Fuck that. There is no way I will ever damn you to this hell. For you to say that to me is ridiculous. You should be ashamed of yourself. You have no idea what it is like to be this way! You have no clue! You do not know what you say to me! If you do NOT want to marry me, then don't. I don't care. Do whatever the fuck you want." I did not realize my words were so sharp and I was scaring her so much until I was done. Tears started to flood out of her eyes and she slowly started to back away from me to shrink into the corner of my room. She grabbed her knees up to her chest and started to cry.

"Oh my….Bella…Love, I'm so sorry." I walked closer to her and set my hand on her shoulder. She instantly flinched away.

"DON'T HIT ME!"

"Baby, I would never hurt you." I knew I was scaring her, but I knew that there was no other way. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"Bella, I love you so much. I did not mean to hurt you. I love you. I want to marry you and if that means that I have to change you I will. If that means that it will make you happy I will. I will do anything for you. Please just forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just frustrated. Please, Bella." I begged her.

"I love you." I knew when she said those simple three words that I would be forgiven. I kissed her and hummed her lullaby until she fell asleep.

Bella POV

I forgave Edward, I knew that everything was just being blown out of porportion and I knew that he loved me, plus, I loved him.

I dreamed of me visiting my father. I didn't get to the part of me seeing him, but I got a idea of what I would be feeling if I went. Scared, anxious, nervous but, I wanted it all the same. I wanted to be able to start over. I wanted to stare him in the face and tell him all that he did to me and the piece of shit that he was.

I knew I had to go. When I woke up, Edward wasn't there. I whispered his name and instantly he showed up in front of me.

"Morning Bella." he siad in his angelic voice.

"Hi."

"What would you like to do today Bella?"

"I want to see my father." Why not blurt it out?

"What?" He said shocked.

"I think I should."

"If that's what you want." He sighed.

"It is."


	34. Note

Hey guys, I want everyone who reads this story to go and read my new one...stranded...its about Bella and Edward of course. I know at the beggining your kinda like what the hell but, you will understand I promise my reasoning will be very obvious in time. Just please read and let me know what your thinking. And hey if I get 5 reviewers from this story I'll update!!

NTINC


	35. Chapter 35

You know those times in your life when things are just hard? You feel like you're wasting your time. Wasting a huge amount of effort on something that doesn't even deserve it? Well, this is one of those times. Like whenever you are in junior high and you try so hard to fight in with the "cool girls" just to realize that when ever you get in high school no one cares anymore.

My dad deserves much more than to rot in jail. He deserves exactly what he did to me. Edward showed me that. Showed me that I deserved better. I deserve a good life. With people who love me. I deserve to be loved. It is what my father could never give me and Edward is ouch so good at. He makes me so happy but, my father is my father. Although he was never a dad.

I'm sure everyone of the Cullen's were wonderings why I would want to see my father. I didn't bother to explain. I was not planning on it either. This was something I was doing for myself. You don't always need to explain yourse3lf when you make hard decisions in your life.

Edward wouldn't have understood even if I tried to explain. So I wanted to leave him out. Plus, he would probably rip him to pieces if he made one wrong move. This was something I was going to have to do alone. Even though Edward didn't like it. The conversation was a dramatic one, and just thinking about it made me wince.

"Bella! How could you even think that I would let you do something so STUPID? You are not going alone!" Edward yelled at me, you could see the frustration all over his face.

"Edward, this is something I want to do alone." I said in my usual quite voice.

"No. It isn't going to happen. NEVER." Edward replied, sitting down and gripping the top of his nose between his first two fingers.

I sat down next to him and held his hand. "Edward, I love you but, I'm going alone. Don't follow me." I walked out of his room. I'm sure he was mad, who knows if he would ever talk to me again. I could hear the sound of things breaking behind me, and yelling, as I walked out of the Cullen home.

I walked into the jail house. The forks jail wasn't anything special. As most could assume, in a small town there isn't much crime. The floor was white tile, shabby, broken in some places. There was a older lady behind a glass window with the little metal speakers that translated whatever you had to say without being in actual contact.

"How may I help you?, the petite woman said.

I just starred at her. Trying to gather my thoughts. What did I want? To talk to the man who had abused me for years. Who made me feel useless? Why would anyone in their right mind want to do this?

"I-I-I want to talk to Charlie Swan." I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"I'm sorry but, only family is allowed to visit." The lady said.

"I'm his…uh…his daughter." I looked away from the lady once I saw her shocked reaction.

"Oh…oh okay. I'll get a uhh guard for you." You could tell the poor woman was in awe that I would want to see such a horrible man. Who could blame her? Why did I even want to see him? I should just move on with my life right? Oh but nooo…I have to ask my questions. Dumb Bella.

"Miss Swan?" I looked up at the burly guard with brown hair. He was tall, looked protective. I wouldn't want to cross him.

"Yes sir?" I replied in my meek quiet voice.

"Follow me." I took a few steps forward. Stopped. And then started again…we passed through multiple doors, I couldn't tell you what the rooms looked like because I kept my eyes on the nasty white tile. We stopped in front of a blue door.

"Okay Miss Swan, this is our visitors room. I'm going to be right outside this door. If you need anything just holler. My name is Steve." He held open the door for me.

"Thanks Steve." I looked up, and into the room. There he was, my father, he wasn't looking at me though. He was looking down at the table. He looked, ashamed almost.

I went and sat at the chair across from him and just stared. He finally looked up. And laughed.

"Bella, hinny, what are you doing here?" He smirked. He actually smirked.

"I-I-" I couldn't think straight. What if he hurt me?

"What did I tell you about that stuttering sweetheart?" He grabbed my hand from across the table. I ripped it away from him, scooting my chair back in the process. I looked up at him in horror. And then suddenly, anger filled me.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, suddenly with confidence.

"Do what baby?" He smiled away, like nothing had ever happened.

"Hit me."

"Oh hinny, I never hit you, I disciplined you. For killing your mother you dumb bitch. You go what you deserved. And I will be out of here in no time. And you will get it even worse. Fuck you, you were never good for anything. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Oh and that Edward. Like someone could ever love you. HA."

"He does love me!" I stood up, angry. He stared at me with his evil eyes.

"Yeah, just wait till he leaves you. Then you will be running back to the only thing you knew. Me." I wanted to wipe that smile right off his face.

And I did. I slapped him right across the face. He sat there for a second. And then he stood up quickly, pushing the table towards me, making me fall over it. He grabbed my head and shoved me down repeatedly into it. I screamed in pain. He punched my in the gut before being ripped off by the guard.

"Fuck you Bella! Fuck you!" He was lead out of the room and everything started to go black.

I woke up to beeping. I could feel the cut on my forehead. I was used to Charlie's injuries.

"Morning Bella." I could hear that Edward was talking through his teeth. He must be pissed.

I moaned and rolled over to see him.

"I'm sorry." I said before bursting into tears. Not because of the pain, not because I regretted it, but, because I never had the chance to know how it felt to truly be loved by your parents.

"I love you Bella. For ever and always." Edward said as he held me close to him.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everyone, assuming I still have people following this story from so long ago, I would like to include you in on some information. I have decided to re-write this story. I was a lot younger when I first started and I feel that I can tell it much better now, I encourage you to look for my new story. It will be on my profile. Thanks so much for sticking with me.

Chelsea


End file.
